Between the lines
by Neferemy
Summary: Post 4X04. Kurt et Blaine ont très mal vécu leur rupture. Séparés, brisés, les textos vont représenter l'un de leurs rares points d'attache durant toute l'année. Entre les lignes, ils vont se pardonner, se soutenir, réapprendre à se faire confiance, et comprendre qu'ils n'ont finalement jamais, jamais cessé de s'aimer. Une année de séparation à travers les mots de Klaine.
1. The Break-Up

**Salut !**

 **Après un Johnlock, je teste cette fois-ci une fanfiction sur l'univers de Glee, et particulièrement sur du Klaine (parce que Kurt et Blaine sont trop mignons, et que je les adore). C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête en revoyant la saison 4 : ils sont séparés à ce moment là, et pourtant leurs sentiments restent extrêmement forts ; je trouve cela très beau. On ne voit au final que très peu de Klaine (sauf dans certains épisodes mémorables), alors j'ai décidé d'imaginer leurs conversations par textos, et uniquement par textos, entre Lima et New York, tout au long de l'année…**

 **C'est une première pour moi. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de faire des textes descriptifs et des longues phrases lyriques ^^. Ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, mais je ressentais le besoin d'écrire cela. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Je vais faire un chapitre par épisode, en commençant par le 4X04, le terrible moment de la rupture… Chaque chapitre suivra la trame de l'épisode en question, donc mieux vaut les avoir en tête – même si j'essaye d'en rappeler le contexte à chaque fois. J'essaye ici de me pencher sur l'évolution de la relation de Kurt et Blaine à travers les événements de chaque épisode.**

 **Pas de rating élevé ici. Glee est une série plutôt innocente, même si les thèmes parfois difficiles (ou poignants) de certains épisodes seront rappelés ici.**

 **Bien sûr, Glee appartient à la Fox et à Ryan Murphy (entre autres) ; je n'ai aucun droit sur l'univers, les personnages ou les événements de la série. Mais l'histoire est entièrement à moi ! ;)**

 **Sur ce, j'arrête mon long monologue ennuyeux, et je vous laisse découvrir ce – très court – premier chapitre introductif, qui est à situer à la fin de l'épisode. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **The Break-Up (4X04)**

5 appels manqués : Blaine

De : Blaine

Kurt, je suis tellement désolé…

De : Blaine

Je regrette tellement ce qu'il s'est passé…

De : Blaine

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière…

1 appel manqué : Blaine

De : Blaine

C'était une erreur. Une regrettable erreur.

De : Blaine

Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire pour moi !

De : Blaine

Je sais que j'ai merdé…

De : Blaine

S'il te plaît Kurt, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me pardonnes…

De : Blaine

Je m'en veux tellement…

De : Blaine

Je suis désolé…

1 appel manqué : Blaine

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement !

De : Blaine

Je n'aime que toi.

De : Blaine

Uniquement toi.

1 appel manqué : Blaine

De : Blaine

Kurt, je t'en prie, réponds-moi…

De : Blaine

Kurt…


	2. The Role You Were Born To Play

**On continue avec** _ **The Role You Were Born To Play**_ **.** **Pour l'instant, ce sont des conversations très courtes et à sens unique, sachant que Kurt refuse le contact avec Blaine pendant plusieurs épisodes. Mais le dialogue finira par s'enrichir quand le temps sera venu ;)**

 **Neferemy.**

 **The Role You Were Born To Play (4X05)**

1 appel manqué : Blaine

De : Blaine

Aujourd'hui, j'ai chanté _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ pour mon audition pour _Grease_.

De : Blaine

Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.

De : Blaine

Je ne pense qu'à toi, tout le temps.

De : Blaine

Ils m'ont proposé le rôle de Danny.

De : Blaine

Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter.

De : Blaine

Pas après ce que j'ai fait.

1 appel manqué : Blaine

De : Blaine

Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu les fleurs. Je sais que c'est dérisoire face à la peine que je t'ai infligée, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour essayer de me faire pardonner.

De : Blaine

Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement.

De : Blaine

Je suis désolé…


	3. Glease

**Première confrontation entre Kurt et Blaine depuis la rupture… (Et une interprétation géniale de** _ **Beauty School Drop Out**_ **de la part de Blaine en tant que Teen Angel !). Mais Kurt n'est toujours pas prêt à lui répondre. On va continuer à voir encore un peu la souffrance de Blaine…**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Glease (4X06)**

2 appels manqués : Blaine

De : Blaine

Kurt, je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas me répondre, mais j'espère seulement que tu vas bien.

De : Blaine

Tu me manques.

De : Blaine

Je pense à toi à chaque instant.

De : Blaine

Je suis prêt à tout pour que l'on puisse reprendre contact.

[…]

1 appel manqué : Blaine

De : Blaine

Kurt.

De : Blaine

Sois prudent, en rentrant à New York.

De : Blaine

Je suis content d'avoir pu te voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

De : Blaine

J'aurais aimé qu'on discute.

De : Blaine

J'aurais aimé que tu me donnes l'occasion de m'expliquer.

De : Blaine

Mais je comprends que tu ne l'aies pas fait.

De : Blaine

Je comprends que tu ne puisses plus me faire confiance…

De : Blaine

Je t'ai blessé…

De : Blaine

J'ai vraiment tout gâché…

De : Blaine

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux…

De : Blaine

Je t'aime, Kurt.


	4. Dynamic Duets

**C'est encore un monologue dans ce chapitre. Notre malheureux Blaine ne passe vraiment pas de bons moments dans cet épisode, mais il commence à remonter la pente.**

 **Promis, Kurt va bientôt finir par intervenir ;)**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Dynamic Duets (4X07)**

De : Blaine

Les Warblers ont volé notre trophée des Nationales.

De : Blaine

Ils m'ont proposé de revenir parmi eux.

De : Blaine

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Plus rien ne me retient à McKinley…

1 appel manqué : Blaine

De : Blaine

Kurt, je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

De : Blaine

Je t'en prie, réponds-moi !

De : Blaine

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour entendre ta voix, ou recevoir un simple texto de ta part !

De : Blaine

Tu me manques tellement !

De : Blaine

Je suis perdu sans toi…

De : Blaine

Je ne suis rien sans toi…

[…]

De : Blaine

Nous avons récupéré le trophée avec Sam.

De : Blaine

J'ai peut-être ma place à McKinley, finalement.

De : Blaine

Même si sans toi, rien n'est pareil.

De : Blaine

Ton départ a tout changé.

De : Blaine

Je me suis senti tellement perdu, tellement seul…

De : Blaine

Et j'ai mal agi…

De : Blaine

Je suis tellement désolé…

De : Blaine

Quand tu seras prêt à me parler, je serai là, Kurt.

De : Blaine

J'attendrai.


	5. Thanksgiving Orphelin

**C'est parti pour un épisode que j'aime énormément, et un micro-chapitre qui marque la reprise de contact entre Blaine et Kurt (très peu de choses sont finalement écrites ici, car tout est dans l'épisode ; le prochain chapitre sera plus dense). Merci Isabelle ;)**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Thanksgiving Orphelin (4X08)**

De : Blaine

Kurt, j'espère que tu vas bien.

De : Blaine

Je sais que tu n'es pas rentré dans l'Ohio pour Thanksgiving…

De : Blaine

Alors je te souhaite un joyeux Thanksgiving à New York.

De : Blaine

Je serai là si tu ressens le besoin de me parler.

De : Blaine

Je serai toujours là.

De : Blaine

Je suis désolé…

De : Blaine

Tu me manques.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Arrête de t'excuser. Ce qui est fait est fait.

[…]

Appel entrant : Kurt

[…]

 **Le dernier texto de ce chapitre est évoqué dans l'épisode, quand Kurt discute avec Isabelle à Vogue dot com. Quant à l'appel de Kurt, c'est bien sûr celui qui est passé après** _ **Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time**_ **(j'adore ce passage ^^) et juste avant la montée des ND sur scène pour les Sectionals.**


	6. Swan Song

**Je vais enfin pouvoir passer des monologues à de véritables dialogues ! Nos amoureux se reparlent enfin, même si le chemin va être long avant de les voir à nouveau parfaitement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre…**

 **Petite précision que je dois faire : personnellement, je regarde Glee en VO, tout simplement parce que je trouve qu'on perd énormément de choses avec la traduction française, et aussi parce que certaines voix françaises m'horripilent ^^. Je trouve que la série a beaucoup plus de richesse en version originale ( par exemple, la voix de Darren Criss ;)** **), donc à ceux qui n'ont rien contre l'anglais, je vous le recommande chaudement ! Bref, pour vous dire que je risque d'utiliser pas mal de mots / d'expressions en anglais, soit par simple habitude, soit parce que la traduction ne me plaît pas !**

 **Une autre liberté que je prends dans cette histoire ; dans ma version, j'estime que certaines prestations (surtout les plus mémorables) sont filmées et transmises entre certains des personnages. C'est le cas par exemple ici avec** _ **Being Alive**_ **, que je trouve absolument époustouflante (j'admire totalement la voix de Chris Colfer). L'idée n'est – je pense – pas si saugrenue, et cela me permet surtout d'enrichir les dialogues entre Kurt et Blaine.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Swan Song (4X09)**

Appel entrant : Blaine

[…]

De : Kurt

Je sais que c'est dur pour vous d'avoir perdu, les gars, mais gardez courage. Rachel et moi nous vous embrassons, et prenez soin de Marley.

De : Blaine

Merci à vous deux, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Tu es déçu ?

De : Blaine

Un peu.

De : Blaine

C'est difficile à encaisser, mais on s'en remettra.

De : Blaine

Tu sais Kurt, je suis vraiment content que tu acceptes que l'on reprenne contact.

De : Blaine

Je suis vraiment désolé…

De : Kurt

Ah non, j'ai dit que tu devais arrêter de t'excuser !

De : Kurt

Écoute, la situation est compliquée, mais j'accepte tes excuses, même s'il me faudra du temps pour te pardonner.

De : Kurt

Essayons au moins de communiquer en tant qu'amis.

De : Kurt

Tu restes mon meilleur ami, je le pensais vraiment.

De : Blaine

Et tu es toujours le mien.

De : Blaine

Merci, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

De : Kurt

… Tu m'as manqué aussi.

De : Kurt

Tu devrais peut-être aller avec le reste des New Directions. Les jours prochains ne seront pas faciles.

De : Blaine

Tu as raison.

De : Blaine

Bonne nuit, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Bonne nuit, Blaine.

[…]

De : Blaine

Je suis entré chez les Cheerios avec Tina.

De : Kurt

… Quoi ?

De : Kurt

Depuis quand tu te sens l'âme d'un Cheerio ?

De : Blaine

Depuis aujourd'hui.

De : Blaine

Vu qu'on a perdu le Glee club, on essaye tous de s'intégrer dans d'autres clubs. Ça servira au moins à notre dossier universitaire…

De : Kurt

Je comprends.

De : Kurt

Mais fais attention avec Sue. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec cette femme.

De : Blaine

Promis.

De : Blaine

Et toi, tu as à nouveau fait ta demande d'admission pour la NYADA ?

De : Kurt

Oui, j'ai même vu Carmen Tibideaux pour lui en parler.

De : Kurt

Mais elle n'a pas aimé ma candidature…

De : Kurt

Elle m'a dit ne donner que très rarement une seconde chance, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle pense que j'en mérite une…

De : Blaine

Ne perds pas espoir, Kurt. Il suffit d'attendre le bon moment.

De : Blaine

Tu es fait pour aller dans cette école :)

De : Kurt

Je l'espère.

De : Kurt

Merci, Blaine.

De : Blaine

Toujours.

[…]

De : Kurt

Carmen Tibideaux veut que je chante au Winter Showcase.

De : Kurt

Devant tout le monde.

De : Kurt

Dans cinq minutes.

De : Kurt

Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour partir en Antarctique ? C'est bien l'Antarctique, non ?

De : Blaine

Wow ! C'est un grand honneur !

De : Blaine

OK. Déjà, calme-toi. Respire.

De : Blaine

Tout va bien se passer.

De : Blaine

Tu vas tous les éblouir !

De : Kurt

Et si rien ne sort de ma bouche ? Ou que je chante faux ?

De : Kurt

Et si je m'évanouis sur scène ?... Ou que je meurs sur scène ?

De : Blaine

Ça me rappelle quelque chose…

De : Blaine

On est déjà passés par là, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Rien de cela ne va se produire.

De : Blaine

Tu es talentueux, et tu vas le prouver.

De : Blaine

Montre-leur qui est Kurt Hummel !

De : Blaine

Tu vas tous les clouer sur place.

De : Blaine

J'ai confiance en toi.

De : Kurt

C'est à moi.

De : Kurt

Amen.

De : Kurt

Merci, Blaine.

De : Blaine

À tout instant.

De : Blaine

Break a leg !

[…]

De : Blaine

Kurt ? You're _the greatest star_.

De : Blaine

Tu as été incroyable !

De : Kurt

… J'aurais dû me douter que Rachel allait se débrouiller pour t'envoyer la vidéo.

De : Kurt

J'aime monopoliser l'attention quand je chante.

De : Blaine

Arrête, Kurt. Je sais que tu dis ce genre de chose quand tu es gêné de recevoir un compliment. Je te connais trop bien.

De : Blaine

Mais je le pense, tu as vraiment été brillant.

De : Blaine

Bouleversant.

De : Blaine

Carmen Tibideaux serait folle de ne pas t'accepter dans la NYADA après ça !

De : Blaine

Je suis tellement fier de toi.

De : Kurt

J'espère que tu as raison. Je sais déjà quels articles de la NYADA je veux acheter à mon père pour Noël.

De : Kurt

Merci, Blaine.

De : Kurt

 _Somebody knows me too well_ …

De : Kurt

J'ai pensé à toi, tu sais. Pendant la chanson.

De : Blaine

… C'est vrai ?

De : Kurt

Oui.

De : Blaine

Kurt…

De : Kurt

Ne dis rien, Blaine. S'il te plaît.

De : Kurt

Je suis content d'avoir pu partager ça avec toi.

De : Blaine

Moi aussi.

De : Blaine

… Je t'aime, Kurt.

De : Kurt

… Je t'aime aussi.

[…]

 **L'appel de Blaine au début du chapitre est l'appel que reçoit Kurt au début de l'épisode, quand il annonce à Rachel la défaite des ND.**

 **Sinon, j'aime glisser quelques références à d'autres épisodes, j'espère que vous les reconnaîtrez** **;)**


	7. Glee, Actually

**Voici un autre court chapitre avec un petit air de Noël bien avant l'heure… et bien sûr, des retrouvailles surprises entre les deux amoureux !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Glee, Actually (4X10)**

De : Kurt

Des projets pour Noël ?

De : Blaine

Mes parents vont sûrement me traîner au repas pompeux et hypocrite que ma famille élargie organise chaque année.

De : Blaine

Cooper se montrera sans doute pour nous éblouir de ses derniers castings.

De : Blaine

Au moins, ce sera distrayant.

De : Kurt

Voilà qui est prometteur.

De : Kurt

Je sais à quel point tu adores ces repas de famille.

De : Kurt

Et je sais que je t'avais dit qu'on profiterait de Noël pour se voir, et … discuter, mais…

De : Kurt

Finalement, je ne reviens pas à Lima.

De : Kurt

Carole va dans sa famille avec mon père, et l'aller-retour coûte plutôt cher… alors je vais rester à New York.

De : Kurt

Je suis désolé, Blaine…

De : Blaine

Ce n'est pas grave, Kurt. Je comprends.

De : Blaine

On se verra bientôt, j'en suis sûr.

De : Blaine

J'espère que tu passeras un bon Noël à New York.

De : Blaine

Qui sait, ce sera peut-être mieux que tu ne l'imagines…

[…]

De : Blaine

Ton père et moi sommes bien arrivés dans l'Ohio.

De : Kurt

Bien. Soyez prudents !

De : Kurt

Et Blaine, tu sais, pour la nuit dernière…

De : Blaine

Je sais. Je comprends.

De : Blaine

Mais je ne regrette absolument rien.

De : Kurt

Moi non plus.

De : Kurt

C'était bon de te voir, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Merci d'avoir été là.

De : Kurt

Merci pour tout.

De : Blaine

Toujours.

De : Blaine

Et n'oublie pas ; je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

De : Blaine

Je serai toujours là.

De : Blaine

Courage.

De : Kurt

Je sais.

De : Kurt

Tu m'as tellement manqué.

De : Blaine

Toi aussi, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi.


	8. Sadie Hawkins

**Et voici l'épisode de _Sadie Hawkins_ !**

 **Je sais qu'Adam apparaît dans cet épisode. Mais il sera plutôt absent ici, car j'imagine mal Kurt parler tout de suite d'Adam à Blaine (pour moi, cela se traduit plutôt par un recul de contact avec Blaine, car Kurt essaye encore de se convaincre qu'il peut tourner la page, et Adam en représente l'opportunité). Mais aussi (et surtout) ; c'est un personnage que l'on ne voit que très peu, et qui n'a aucune importance réelle dans la série. Après tout, Kurt ne l'a jamais laissé entrer dans son cœur, et il n'avait dès le départ aucune chance face à Blaine. Ils ont tout au plus légèrement flirté. En plus, je ne l'aime vraiment pas ;)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Sadie Hawkins (4X11)**

De : Blaine

Alors, comment ça se passe, à la NYADA ?

De : Blaine

Tu t'intègres ?

De : Kurt

Plus ou moins.

De : Kurt

C'est un peu effrayant.

De : Kurt

Exigeant. Et immense.

De : Kurt

Mais pas si éloigné du lycée, finalement.

De : Kurt

Il y a même une chorale.

De : Blaine

Oh ! Génial.

De : Blaine

Tu vas vite t'habituer.

De : Blaine

Tu es fait pour être là-bas :)

De : Kurt

Quoi de neuf à McKinley ?

De : Kurt

Laisse-moi deviner : conflits, triangles amoureux… ?

De : Blaine

Comme toujours.

De : Blaine

Tina a fait voter une proposition au conseil des élèves, qui a tout de suite été acceptée.

De : Kurt

J'ai l'impression que Tina cherche à s'imposer à la Rachel Berry…

De : Kurt

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, cette fois ?

De : Blaine

Un bal de Sadie Hawkins.

De : Kurt

Merde.

De : Kurt

Je pensais qu'elle te considérait comme ton amie proche ?

De : Kurt

Peut-être même un peu trop proche.

De : Kurt

Comment tu te sens ?

De : Blaine

Je vais bien.

De : Blaine

Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Elle a très envie de faire ce bal.

De : Blaine

D'ailleurs, c'est moi qu'elle a choisi d'inviter.

De : Kurt

Évidemment.

De : Kurt

Maudite Tina Cohen-Chang.

De : Kurt

Tout s'explique.

De : Blaine

… Quoi ?

De : Kurt

Rien.

De : Blaine

J'ai refusé.

De : Blaine

Je ne voulais pas y aller. Mais Figgins veut que les New Directions jouent pendant le bal. Donc…

De : Kurt

Je vois.

De : Kurt

Je suis là, si tu as besoin.

De : Kurt

Courage.

De : Blaine

Merci, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Merci d'être là.

De : Kurt

Toujours.


	9. Naked

**C'est parti pour un épisode tout en muscles** **;) Le rendu de ce calendrier spécial New Directions est génialement si cliché, et m'a bien fait rire ! Et, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'estime que Kurt n'a pas pu passer à côté de ça… en particulier pour certains mois ;)**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cette histoire toute simple, sur ce point de vue particulier et tout en textos de la saison 4, vous plaît quelque peu pour l'instant. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **En attendant... Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Naked (4X12)**

De : Blaine

C'est officiel, nous allons aux Régionales !

De : Kurt

C'est vrai ?

De : Kurt

Super !

De : Kurt

Raconte ! Je veux tout savoir !

Appel entrant : Blaine

[…]

De : Blaine

Finn veut que l'on se concentre sur la récolte de fonds pour que l'on puisse aller aux Régionales.

De : Kurt

J'espère vraiment qu'il n'a pas ressorti les caramels de Mr Shue.

De : Blaine

Il a proposé une vente de gâteaux.

De : Kurt

Par expérience, vu la manière dont une vente de gâteaux peut facilement déraper, Finn devrait savoir qu'il ne faut peut-être pas réessayer...

De : Blaine

Je crois qu'il a fini par comprendre.

De : Blaine

(D'ailleurs, c'est une histoire que j'aimerais bien connaître...)

De : Blaine

En tout cas, Tina et les filles ont eu une meilleure idée.

De : Kurt

Venant de Tina, je crains le pire…

De : Kurt

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

De : Blaine

… Je ne vais rien te dire pour l'instant. Je préfère que ce soit une surprise ;)

De : Kurt

Quoi ?

De : Kurt

Ah non, Blaine. Ce n'est pas drôle.

De : Kurt

Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste les surprises.

De : Kurt

Dis-moi ? … Ou j'appelle Tina !

De : Kurt

Et je ne me connecterai pas ce soir sur Skype pour que l'on puisse regarder _Rent_ ensemble.

De : Kurt

… Blaine !

De : Blaine

Tu sauras bien assez vite.

De : Blaine

Surveille ta boite à lettres ! ;)

De : Kurt

Maintenant j'ai peur.

De : Kurt

Je te déteste.

De : Blaine

Je suis sûr que non.

De : Blaine

Ta curiosité l'emportera, Kurt Hummel ;)

De : Kurt

… Je ne répondrai pas à ce commentaire.

De : Blaine

RDV ce soir sur Skype ;)

[…]

De : Kurt

Comme c'est étrange, j'ai reçu aujourd'hui un colis provenant de l'Ohio.

De : Kurt

Je dois dire que l'idée était bonne.

De : Kurt

Très bonne.

De : Kurt

Bien mieux que les horribles caramels de Mr Shue.

De : Kurt

Les mois de décembre et de janvier sont particulièrement bien réalisés.

De : Kurt

Photographiquement parlant, je veux dire.

De : Blaine

J'espérais que ça te plaise.

De : Blaine

Les ventes dépassent toutes nos espérances. On aura bien assez pour se rendre aux Régionales.

De : Blaine

J'aurais aimé que tu sois présent pendant les shootings. Tu aurais adoré superviser tout ça avec les filles.

De : Blaine

Et j'aurais aimé te voir poser aussi.

De : Blaine

Tu aurais été parfait.

De : Blaine

Tu me manques.

De : Kurt

J'aurais aimé être là.

De : Kurt

Tu me manques aussi.

De : Kurt

Même si j'ai un petit Blaine que je vais pouvoir accrocher sur mon mur ;)

De : Blaine

Je t'aime, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.


	10. Diva

**Se fait dès à présent l'entrée en scène de** _ **Diva**_ **! Avec une dédicace spéciale pour un Blaine tout en cuir nous interprétant un** _ **Don't Stop Me Now**_ **explosif** **;) (et je ne pouvais pas imaginer que Kurt ne voit pas cela d'une manière ou d'une autre).**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Diva (4X13)**

De : Kurt

Viendras-tu me voir en prison quand on m'aura incarcéré pour le meurtre de Rachel Berry ?

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que je viendrais te voir.

De : Blaine

Mais je préférerais que tu évites la prison.

De : Blaine

Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?

De : Kurt

Elle est tout bonnement insupportable depuis le Winter Showcase !

De : Kurt

Elle se prend pour une véritable diva.

De : Kurt

Encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

De : Blaine

Ça tombe bien ; Diva est notre thème de la semaine.

De : Kurt

Évidemment, c'est quand je ne suis plus là que vous avez des thèmes géniaux au Glee club.

De : Kurt

C'est parfait ; je viendrai à McKinley quand j'aurai assassiné Rachel pour vous montrer comment être une vraie diva.

De : Kurt

Avant d'être arrêté pour meurtre.

De : Blaine

Reste calme, Kurt. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

De : Blaine

Réglez plutôt les choses comme vous savez si bien le faire. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie :)

De : Kurt

C'est prévu.

De : Kurt

Un combat de divas dans les règles de l'art pour lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes.

De : Blaine

Ça c'est mon Kurt.

De : Blaine

Je veux dire, le Kurt que je connais.

De : Blaine

Tu vas l'écraser ;)

De : Kurt

Sinon, quoi de neuf chez les New Directions ?

De : Blaine

Pas grand-chose.

De : Blaine

Des histoires de couples, de popularité et de solos, comme toujours.

De : Blaine

Et je crois que je suis en train de tomber malade.

De : Kurt

Je t'avais bien dit de prendre des vitamines.

De : Kurt

Si tu m'écoutais un peu, aussi.

De : Blaine

Je sais, Kurt. Je sais.

[…]

De : Kurt

Queen, hein ?

De : Blaine

Laisse-moi deviner. Finn ?

De : Kurt

Finn.

De : Kurt

Ce garçon est généralement largué, mais il peut se révéler parfois exceptionnellement perspicace.

De : Kurt

Et efficace.

De : Kurt

Je vois que tu défends bien ton « _men can be divas too_ », même en étant malade. Je dois dire que c'est une très bonne surprise.

De : Blaine

J'en déduis que tu as aimé ?

De : Kurt

Bien sûr. Le cuir te va bien.

De : Kurt

Vraiment très bien.

De : Kurt

Objectivement parlant, bien sûr.

De : Blaine

Bien sûr.

De : Blaine

;)

[…]

De : Blaine

Alors ?

De : Kurt

 _Bring Him Home_ , des _Mis_.

De : Kurt

J'ai gagné.

De : Blaine

J'aurais aimé y assister.

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que tu as gagné. Tu es une diva dans l'âme, Kurt.

De : Kurt

C'est un de mes nombreux talents.

De : Blaine

Oh que oui.


	11. I Do

**Et voici le fameux** _ **I Do**_ **, un épisode phare pour tous les Klainers je pense** **;)**

 **Pour ma part, je trouve que le passage dans la voiture (et l'interruption de Mercedes) est absolument exceptionnel :p et vous ?  
**

 **Les choses se passant entre Kurt et Blaine dans cet épisode parlent d'elles-mêmes… ^^ donc nous avons ici uniquement l'avant et l'après mariage (car les deux amoureux ne se quittent pratiquement pas de tout l'épisode).  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **I Do (4X14)**

De : Blaine

Tu seras là au mariage de Mr Shue et de Mlle Pillsbury ?

De : Kurt

Évidemment que je serai là.

De : Kurt

Comme si j'allais manquer l'occasion d'assister à un mariage.

De : Blaine

Bien sûr.

De : Blaine

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

[...]

De : Blaine

Mr Shue nous a demandé de chanter à la réception.

De : Kurt

Voilà qui n'a rien d'étonnant de sa part.

De : Kurt

Après tout, le Glee club a suivi de près toute l'évolution de sa vie amoureuse.

De : Kurt

Parfois même de trop près.

De : Blaine

Tout le monde est très enthousiaste (ou presque).

De : Blaine

Je me demandais…

De : Blaine

Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on… chante un duo ensemble ?

De : Blaine

Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter bien sûr.

De : Blaine

Je comprendrais si tu refuses.

De : Blaine

Mais j'ai très envie de chanter avec toi.

De : Kurt

Bien sûr, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Je ne refuse jamais une opportunité d'être sous les projecteurs.

De : Kurt

En particulier pour un duo.

De : Kurt

Avec toi.

De : Kurt

En toute amitié, bien sûr.

De : Blaine

Bien sûr.

De : Blaine

D'accord. Super !

De : Blaine

Génial.

De : Kurt

Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne pour aller au mariage ensemble ?

De : Blaine

Oui, bien sûr !

De : Blaine

Avec plaisir.

De : Kurt

Tu m'as manqué.

De : Kurt

J'ai hâte de te revoir.

De : Blaine

Toi aussi, énormément.

De : Blaine

J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir aussi, Kurt.

[...]

De : Blaine

Bien rentré à New York ?

De : Kurt

Je viens tout juste d'atterrir.

De : Kurt

Il fait froid, mais oui, je suis bien arrivé.

De : Blaine

Bien.

De : Blaine

C'était bon de te revoir, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Toi aussi, Blaine.

De : Blaine

Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé… et je sais que tu ne nous considère plus ensemble, mais… tu es tout pour moi, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Cette nuit ne signifiait pas rien.

De : Blaine

Et c'est pareil pour ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Je veux seulement que tu le saches.

De : Kurt

Je sais.

De : Kurt

Et je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Plus que tu ne le penses.

De : Kurt

... Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont.

De : Blaine

... Je sais.

 **[...]**

 **Le duo interprété par Kurt et Blaine est _Just Can't Get Enough_ , et c'est une belle réussite ;)**


	12. Girls (and Boys) on Film

**Voilà l'épisode 15 ! Un de mes préférés de toute la série, pour être honnête. Je suis une grande fan de** _ **Moulin Rouge**_ **, alors voir** _ **Come What May**_ **version Klaine était le rêve absolu pour moi ;)**

 **Mais toutes les chansons de cet épisode sont absolument exceptionnelles (** _ **Shout**_ **,** _ **Footloose**_ **… et je ne parle même pas du mashup** _ **Danger Zone / Old Time Rock'n Roll**_ **que j'adore infiniment) ! ;)**

 **Bref, sur ces belles images, bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Girls (and Boys) on Film (4X15)**

De : Kurt

New York est sous la neige, et nos cours ont été annulés.

De : Kurt

Nous avons donc tous fini devant _Moulin Rouge_.

De : Kurt

La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était cet été, chez toi.

De : Kurt

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi. Même si Adam était là.

De : Kurt

Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'écrire à ce sujet.

De : Blaine

Ne le sois pas.

De : Blaine

Tu sais que tu peux toujours m'écrire, Kurt. Pour quoi que ce soit.

De : Blaine

C'est moi qui suis désolé…

De : Blaine

Tu as encore pleuré ?

De : Kurt

J'ai pu involontairement laisser échapper quelques larmes.

De : Kurt

C'est l'effet Satine.

De : Kurt

Mon esprit s'est un peu emballé aussi.

De : Blaine

… _Come what may_ ?

De : Kurt

 _Come what may_.

De : Blaine

Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir tout gâché…

De : Kurt

S'il te plaît, Blaine, ne t'excuse pas.

De : Kurt

Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui, mais ça n'enlève rien à ce qu'on a vécu avant. Et rien ni personne ne peut nous retirer ça.

De : Kurt

Et je ne veux pas qu'on me retire ça.

De : Blaine

Moi non plus.

De : Blaine

Je serai toujours là, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Come what may.

De : Kurt

Come what may.

[...]

De : Kurt

Alors Tom Cruise, tu es sorti sans encombre de la _Danger zone_ ? ;)

De : Blaine

C'est à croire que nos performances au Glee club ne cessent d'être filmées – et diffusées – à notre insu.

De : Blaine

Mais je suis vraiment content que tu aies vu celle ça, parce que notre mashup a vraiment tout déchiré !

De : Kurt

Mr Shue a du mal à se renouveler.

De : Kurt

Et pourtant j'ai lutté contre ces mashups filles contre garçons.

De : Kurt

Mais rien que pour avoir vu ça, je ne dirai rien.

De : Kurt

(À part que les tenues de Jake, Riley et Sam étaient une faute de goût monumentale).

De : Blaine

Et qu'as-tu pensé de la mienne, de tenue ? ;)

De : Kurt

Tes performances sont toujours extraordinaires, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Mais là, cette tenue, et ta voix…

De : Kurt

Oublie, mieux vaut que je me taise.

De : Kurt

Je n'ai rien dit.

De : Blaine

Dis-moi, Kurt !

De : Blaine

Je te promets que ça ne t'engage à rien.

De : Blaine

Est-ce si terrible ? ;)

De : Kurt

Bon Dieu, Blaine, tu le sais très bien. Tu es tellement putain de _sexy_ sur cette vidéo !

De : Kurt

Merde.

De : Kurt

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire.

De : Kurt

Je dois y aller.

De : Blaine

Kurt !

De : Blaine

Kurt ?

De : Blaine

… Crois-moi, j'ai la même réaction quand je te vois…

 **[...]**

 **Je ne vais pas rappeler la signification de _Come What May_ pour Kurt et Blaine ici (tout est dans l'épisode), mais, de ce point de vue, je ne pouvais pas imaginer que Kurt n'en parle pas à Blaine. Et aussi, il était impensable pour moi que Kurt ne voit pas Blaine durant le mashup... et n'en soit pas tout émoustillé ;)**


	13. Feud

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, car j'ai été grandement inspirée par cet épisode, et cela me permet également de marquer la complicité grandissante entre Blaine et Kurt !  
**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Feud (4X16)**

De : Blaine

La guerre est déclarée entre Finn et Mr Shue.

De : Kurt

Je sais, Finn m'a tout expliqué.

De : Kurt

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à lui tirer les vers du nez au téléphone.

De : Blaine

On a décidé de les forcer à régler leurs conflits en chanson.

De : Blaine

Il faut bien des avantages à être dans un Glee club.

De : Kurt

Voilà qui risque d'être intéressant.

De : Kurt

N'oublie pas de filmer ;)

De : Blaine

Bien sûr.

De : Blaine

De toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi, je sais que tu vas corrompre quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir la vidéo ;)

De : Blaine

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ambiance est loin d'être agréable au Glee club en ce moment…

De : Kurt

Comme je te comprends. C'est tout aussi explosif ici.

De : Kurt

Santana continue à faire des siennes.

De : Kurt

Dire qu'on ne l'a pourtant jamais invitée à vivre avec nous…

De : Blaine

Toujours cette histoire avec Brody ?

De : Kurt

Elle jure sur son troisième œil mexicain qu'il est louche.

De : Kurt

Je dois dire que je suis plutôt de son côté.

De : Kurt

Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais je ne le trouve pas net.

De : Kurt

Surtout depuis le jour où il est venu prendre le petit-déjeuner nu. Sur _mes_ chaises vintages.

De : Kurt

Après, est-ce qu'il est vraiment un dealer… ?

De : Blaine

… Quoi ?

De : Blaine

Comment ça, prendre le petit-déjeuner _nu_ ?

De : Blaine

Avec toi ?

De : Kurt

Yep. Un sacré manque de manières.

De : Kurt

Chose qu'il a absolument interdiction de refaire.

De : Kurt

Attends… tu es jaloux ?

De : Blaine

Jaloux, moi ?

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que non.

De : Blaine

Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

De : Blaine

Enfin… voilà.

De : Kurt

Brody est loin, très loin d'être mon genre.

De : Kurt

Encore plus si c'est un dealer.

De : Kurt

Ça fait trop mauvais genre.

De : Kurt

Je préfère le look preppy de toute façon ;)

De : Blaine

Je sais :)

[…]

De : Blaine

Le coach Sylvester veut ma mort !

De : Kurt

Oh non.

De : Kurt

Elle a ressorti ses instruments de torture ?

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Kurt

Par pitié, dis-moi que tu es toujours vivant, et pas mort dans un coin ou déchiqueté par son canon humain ?

De : Blaine

Toujours vivant.

De : Blaine

Pour l'instant.

De : Kurt

Mais je pensais que tu avais quitté les Cheerios ?

De : Blaine

J'avais.

De : Blaine

Elle veut que je revienne, parce qu'elle a besoin d'un « brillant et inoffensif visage gay » qui peut « voir des vagins sans être intéressé » pour le bas de sa pyramide.

De : Kurt

Oh.

De : Kurt

Ça lui prend de temps en temps. Mais ça lui passera.

De : Kurt

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait de si terrible ?

De : Blaine

Elle a demandé à Becky de trafiquer mon gel ! Avec de la colle !

De : Kurt

Désolé, mais pour le coup je ne vais pas compatir. Tu n'as qu'à pas noyer tes cheveux sous ce produit visqueux.

De : Blaine

Elle a littéralement fait écrire dans le ciel que j'étais un bottom !

De : Blaine

(Et, au passage, je sais que tu aimes mes cheveux. Avec du gel ou non.)

De : Kurt

… Pardon ?! Elle a fait quoi ?!

De : Blaine

Elle est allée trop loin.

De : Blaine

Elle va le payer.

De : Kurt

À chaque fois qu'on pense qu'elle a fait l'impensable, elle arrive à faire encore pire…

De : Kurt

En plus, ce n'est pas vrai.

De : Kurt

Du moins, pas vraiment.

De : Kurt

Ahem. Donc tu vas la défier en musique ?

De : Blaine

Exactement ma réponse ;)

De : Blaine

Et, oui, c'est prévu.

De : Kurt

Fais attention ; c'est impossible de gagner à la loyale avec elle.

De : Blaine

Je sais.

De : Blaine

C'est prévu dans le plan.

De : Kurt

... Le plan ?

De : Blaine

Yep.

Appel entrant : Kurt.

[…]

De : Kurt

Au fait, j'ai vu la vidéo du combat Finn/Mr Shue.

De : Kurt

J'ai beaucoup aimé.

De : Kurt

Jolie mise en scène en ce qui te concerne, Mr « pas (vraiment) Bottom » ;)

De : Blaine

Kurt… est-ce que tu viens vraiment de faire ce genre de blague ?

De : Kurt

Il semblerait bien que oui.

De : Kurt

Je ne suis plus un bébé pingouin, après tout.

De : Blaine

Oh que non.

De : Blaine

J'aime ça.

[…]

De : Kurt

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

De : Kurt

Brody n'est pas un dealer.

De : Kurt

... C'est encore pire.

Appel entrant : Blaine.

 **[…]**

 **Quelques petites précisions :**

 **Le passage avec Brody nu devant un Kurt choqué se situe dans l'épisode** _ **Naked**_ **. Et c'est à la fin de** _ **Feud**_ **que Santana (et, par extension, Kurt) découvre que Brody est un gigolo.**

 **Le terme de** _ **bottom**_ **dans ce contexte a une traduction française vraiment pas géniale, donc je le laisse ainsi. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de cette scène, allez la voir : la réponse de Kurt ici y fait clairement référence. Et la petite guerre entre Blaine et Sue se termine par le mashup hilarant** _ **I Still Believe / Super Bass**_ **. Aussi, le plan de Blaine (et Sam) est révélé à la fin de l'épisode.  
**

 **Enfin, la mise en scène évoquée par Kurt se voit dans le mashup** _ **Bye Bye Bye / I Want It That Way**_ **(qui est génial)** **;)**


	14. Guilty Pleasures

**Il est temps de faire place aux** _ **Guilty Pleasures**_ **! Un épisode qui m'a bien fait rire, avec des prestations absolument géniales ;)  
**

 **C'est un court chapitre, mais plutôt révélateur…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Guilty Pleasures (4X17)**

De : Blaine

Devine qui dirige le Glee club cette semaine ?

De : Kurt

Oh non. Ne me dit pas que c'est le retour de Sue qui tente de contrôler le Glee club ?

De : Blaine

Non, pas du tout !

De : Blaine

Mr Shue est malade. Alors avec Sam, on a décidé de prendre les rênes !

De : Blaine

En fait, Sam m'a donné une super idée de thème pour la semaine !

De : Blaine

… Les plaisirs coupables !

De : Kurt

OK, que se passe-t-il exactement entre Sam et toi ?

De : Blaine

… Quoi ?

De : Blaine

Rien du tout, Kurt.

De : Blaine

On est amis.

De : Kurt

Je te connais, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Alors ?

De : Blaine

Eh bien, je l'aime comme un ami proche.

De : Blaine

Et… il faut avouer qu'il est très mignon.

De : Kurt

Ouais. Si on aime les cheveux décolorés.

De : Blaine

Là tu es de mauvaise foi, Kurt !

De : Blaine

… serais-tu jaloux, par hasard ?

De : Kurt

Non.

De : Kurt

Absolument pas.

De : Kurt

Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, de toute manière.

De : Blaine

Kurt, Sam est hétéro.

De : Blaine

Il ne se passera _jamais_ quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi.

De : Blaine

Et je sais que c'est complètement stupide, surtout comparé aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi.

De : Blaine

Mais, si tu veux savoir la vérité, tu me manques.

De : Blaine

Énormément.

De : Blaine

Et je suis content d'avoir Sam avec moi.

De : Blaine

En toute amitié, je précise.

De : Kurt

Je te crois.

De : Kurt

Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

De : Kurt

Tu me manques aussi.

[…]

De : Kurt

J'ai en quelque sorte moi-même du partager un plaisir coupable avec mes colocataires intrusives.

De : Kurt

De manière tout à fait involontaire, je précise.

De : Blaine

Oh ? Voilà qui est intriguant.

De : Blaine

Puis-je savoir lequel ?

De : Kurt

 _Hell to the no._

De : Kurt

Tu en connais déjà bien assez.

De : Blaine

… Est-ce que c'est un problème ?

De : Kurt

Non.

De : Kurt

Jamais.

De : Kurt

… Tu en fais partie, après tout.

De : Blaine

Bon à savoir :)

De : Blaine

Tu es tellement important pour moi, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Tu l'es pour moi aussi, Blaine.

 **[…]**

 **Le plaisir coupable de Kurt est bien sûr l'oreiller Bruce** **;)**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis sur l'évolution de cette fiction ! Je songe peut-être à la prolonger un peu au-delà de la saison 4 ; cela vous intéresserait-il ?** **:)**


	15. Shooting Star

**Voilà un des épisodes les plus bouleversants de la série… C'est un moment qui, de mon point de vue, marque un tournant dans la relation entre Kurt et Blaine.**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Shooting Star (4X18)**

De : Blaine

Je pense à toi.

De : Kurt

Oh ?

De : Kurt

… En quel honneur ?

De : Blaine

Rien de spécial.

De : Blaine

C'est en accord avec notre thème de la semaine.

De : Kurt

… Qui est ?

De : Blaine

Ce n'est pas important.

De : Blaine

… Tu me manques, Kurt.

De : Blaine

J'aimerais que tu sois près de moi.

De : Kurt

Tu me manques aussi, Blaine.

[…]

1 appel manqué : Kurt

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Kurt

J'ai vu les tweets du Glee club…

De : Kurt

Dis-moi que c'est une très mauvaise blague…

De : Kurt

Je t'en prie Blaine, dis-moi que tu vas bien !

De : Blaine

Je suis là, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Dieu merci !

De : Kurt

Où es-tu ?

De : Blaine

On est toujours au lycée.

De : Blaine

On s'est enfermé dans la salle de chant…

De : Blaine

Kurt…

De : Blaine

On ne sait pas où est le tireur…

De : Kurt

Respire, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets !

De : Kurt

Est-ce que les autres vont bien ?

De : Blaine

Oui, tout le monde est caché.

De : Blaine

Le coach Beiste est avec nous.

De : Blaine

Les portes sont barricadées.

De : Blaine

Kitty et Marley pleurent. Sam devient fou.

De : Blaine

Brittany et Tina ne sont pas avec nous…

De : Kurt

Je suis sûr qu'elles sont en sécurité. Et vous aussi.

De : Kurt

Tu dois le croire, Blaine !

De : Blaine

Il y a eu du bruit dans le couloir, quelqu'un a essayé d'entrer…

De : Kurt

Blaine…

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Blaine

Artie fait une vidéo pour qu'on passe un dernier message. Au cas-où…

De : Blaine

Mais je ne peux pas, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Je ne veux pas que mes derniers mots pour toi se fassent de cette manière…

De : Kurt

Non, Blaine. Je te jure que tout va bien se passer !

De : Blaine

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

De : Blaine

Kurt, il faut absolument que je te le dise…

De : Kurt

Non !

De : Kurt

Ne dis rien.

De : Kurt

Tu me diras ce que tu as à me dire quand tu seras sorti de là !

De : Kurt

D'accord ?

De : Blaine

J'ai peur, Kurt…

De : Kurt

Je sais.

De : Kurt

Mon Dieu, je ferais n'importe quoi pour être présent avec toi et te mettre en sécurité…

De : Kurt

Tiens le coup, Blaine, je t'en prie !

De : Blaine

Mr Shue est parti récupérer Brittany.

De : Blaine

Kurt…

De : Blaine

Un téléphone est en train de sonner, à cause de Ryder…

De : Kurt

Surtout, reste caché !

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Kurt

Par pitié, soyez en sécurité…

De : Kurt

Que se passe-t-il ?

De : Kurt

Blaine Devon Anderson, je te jure que tu as intérêt à me répondre et à me dire que tout va bien. Sinon…

De : Kurt

Je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Kurt

BLAINE !

[…]

De : Blaine

Je vais bien, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Nous allons tous bien !

De : Blaine

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre avant.

De : Blaine

Le lycée est enfin sous contrôle.

De : Kurt

Dieu merci !

De : Kurt

Je suis tellement soulagé d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

De : Kurt

Je sais, mon père m'a tenu au courant.

De : Kurt

À partir du moment où tu ne me répondais plus, je l'ai appelé, et je lui ai hurlé dessus pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il se passait.

De : Kurt

Il s'est mis en route pour le lycée pour se tenir informé.

De : Kurt

Blaine…

De : Blaine

J'ai eu tellement peur, Kurt…

De : Blaine

On a tous pensé qu'on allait mourir…

De : Kurt

Mais vous allez bien, Blaine. Vous allez _bien_. Vous êtes vivants.

De : Kurt

C'est fini maintenant.

De : Kurt

Moi aussi, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

De : Kurt

Pour vous tous.

De : Blaine

Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé.

De : Blaine

Mais si les choses devaient mal se passer, il fallait que je te parle une dernière fois…

De : Kurt

Et je suis soulagé que tout se soit bien terminé.

De : Kurt

Je serai toujours là, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime.

De : Kurt

J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre… alors j'ai vraiment besoin que tu le saches, même si la situation est ce qu'elle est.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime, Blaine. Infiniment.

De : Blaine

Moi aussi, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement.

De : Blaine

Et j'avais si peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de te le dire…

De : Kurt

… Puis-je t'appeler ?

De : Kurt

J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix.

De : Kurt

De savoir que tu vas vraiment bien.

De : Blaine

Mon Dieu, oui. J'en ai besoin moi aussi.

Appel entrant : Kurt

[...]

De : Blaine

Kurt ?

De : Blaine

Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée…

De : Blaine

Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Appel entrant : Kurt

 **[…]**

 **Le thème de la semaine du Glee club est « Last chance ». La majeure partie du dialogue est à situer durant tout le moment où les Glee kids sont enfermés dans la salle de chant, persuadés d'être sous le coup d'une fusillade. J'espère que vous le trouverez pertinent ; n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :)**


	16. Sweet Dreams

_**Sweet Dreams**_ **, c'est parti ! On fait ici face à quelques répercussions psychologiques (parfois étonnantes) de** _ **Shooting Star**_ **…**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Sweet Dreams (4X19)**

De : Blaine

Je crois que certains membres du Glee club sont en train de perdre la boule.

De : Kurt

Tu veux dire… plus que d'habitude ?

De : Blaine

Eh bien, Sam pense qu'il a un jumeau et il se prend pour lui la moitié du temps, Tina vient d'adopter un look vraiment très bizarre, et Unique est obsédée à l'idée d'avoir des seins.

De : Kurt

… donc, légèrement plus que d'habitude.

De : Kurt

Et toi, est-ce que tu as soudainement stoppé le gel, ou bien commencé à parler à tes nœuds-papillons ?

De : Blaine

Très drôle, Kurt.

De : Blaine

J'ai seulement essayé de remotiver les troupes, en tant que nouvelle Rachel.

De : Blaine

Surtout que Mr Shue nous a donné sa liste de chanson pour les Régionales…

De : Kurt

Laisse-moi deviner ; rien datant d'il y a moins de 20 ans ?

De : Blaine

Comme toujours.

De : Blaine

J'ai – diplomatiquement – proposé une autre liste.

De : Blaine

Mais Mr Shue m'a réprimandé comme un gamin.

De : Kurt

Laisse-lui du temps, il sait généralement reconnaître ses erreurs.

De : Kurt

… Même si ça lui prend parfois plusieurs jours.

De : Kurt

Je suis sûr qu'il finira par t'écouter.

De : Blaine

J'espère que tu as raison !

De : Blaine

Ciné-skype ce soir ?

De : Blaine

J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose qu'aux colères de Mr Shue ou Sam et son « jumeau » qui se courent après…

De : Kurt

J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais !

De : Kurt

Par contre, je choisis le film.

De : Blaine

Donc, ce sera _Les Mis_. :)

De : Kurt

Tu me connais trop bien.

De : Blaine

C'est un travail de longue haleine ;)

De : Blaine

Merci Kurt.

De : Blaine

D'être là, de m'aider à me détendre après… tout ça.

De : Kurt

Toujours, Blaine.

[…]

De : Blaine

Donc… le coach Washington pense que je pratique le vaudou, et que c'est comme ça que j'ai envoûté Sue pour la pousser à être maladroite avec son arme, tout ça dans le but de la faire renvoyer pour que je puisse prendre le contrôle des Cheerios.

De : Kurt

… Désolé pour ça, mais : AHAHA !

De : Kurt

Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse ?!

De : Blaine

Elle prend bien Becky pour la fille de Sue ayant grandi d'un coup, alors…

De : Kurt

Parfois, je suis content d'avoir enfin quitté cette école de fous.

De : Blaine

Ne m'en parle pas !

De : Kurt

Ce sera bientôt ton tour.

De : Kurt

Tu pourras enfin échapper aux griffes de tous les enseignants bizarres et flippants de McKinley.

De : Blaine

Et te rejoindre à New York.

De : Kurt

Et me rejoindre à New York.

 **[…]**

 **Ici, je n'invente rien dans les propos étranges (et hilarants) de Roz Washington ; tout est dans l'épisode !**

 **Quant au « jumeau » de Sam, il s'agit du fameux « Evan Evans », uniquement reconnu par Sam ^^.**


	17. Lights Out

**Épisode 20 ! On se rapproche doucement de la fin de la saison 4. Et Kurt et Blaine vont bientôt se retrouver… ;)**

 **Juste en passant, j'ai adoré voir les ND s'essayer au chant façon Warblers dans la prestation finale** _ **Longest Time**_ **!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Lights Out (4X20)**

De : Blaine

Comment va ton père ?

De : Kurt

Ça va pour l'instant.

De : Kurt

Il suit toujours son traitement, et il semble plutôt bien fonctionner.

De : Kurt

En espérant que ça continue…

De : Blaine

Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

De : Blaine

Si ton père est à moitié aussi fort que son fils, il s'en sortira sans aucun problème :)

De : Kurt

Courage, hein ?

De : Blaine

Courage.

De : Kurt

Tu sais toujours quoi dire, n'est-ce pas ?

De : Blaine

C'est l'un de mes nombreux talents ;)

De : Kurt

Un de mes préférés ;)

[…]

De : Blaine

Il n'y a plus de courant à McKinley !

De : Blaine

On va devoir aller en cours et chanter au Glee club dans le noir…

De : Kurt

… Ce lycée est vraiment une ruine.

De : Blaine

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

De : Blaine

Ça a inspiré Mr Shue pour une leçon de la semaine sur le thème de l'acoustique.

De : Kurt

Je vois.

De : Kurt

Ça pourrait te donner l'occasion de chanter façon Warblers ;)

De : Blaine

J'y ai pensé !

De : Blaine

Après tout, les Warblers ont mal tourné, mais j'ai de très bons souvenirs de Dalton…

De : Blaine

Et toi aussi, je pense…

De : Kurt

C'est vrai…

De : Kurt

Hum, profite bien de cette semaine dans le noir, alors !

De : Kurt

... Et pas de bêtises !

De : Blaine

Pour faire des bêtises dans le noir, j'aurais besoin d'un Kurt Hummel…

De : Kurt

Blaine !

De : Blaine

Quoi ? Ce sont aussi de très bons souvenirs…

De : Blaine

Et je suis sûr que tu le penses aussi ;)

De : Kurt

… D'accord, tu as gagné.

De : Kurt

Je dois y aller.

De : Blaine

À plus tard ;)

[…]

De : Kurt

Devine qui va aider à gérer le gala du New York City Ballet ? :D

De : Blaine

Kurt ! C'est génial !

De : Kurt

Je suis tellement excité !

De : Kurt

Ça va être fabuleux !

De : Blaine

J'en suis sûr !

De : Blaine

Isabelle ne peut pas trouver d'assistant plus dévoué.

De : Kurt

Ça non.

De : Kurt

Je lui ai dit que j'allais mourir si elle demandait à quelqu'un d'autre.

De : Blaine

Je n'en doute pas un instant.

De : Kurt

Ôte-moi ce sourire narquois de ton visage, Anderson.

De : Blaine

Je n'ai aucun sourire narquois.

De : Kurt

Oh que si.

De : Kurt

Je te connais, Blaine.

De : Blaine

Tu as totalement raison.

De : Blaine

Et ça me plaît beaucoup.

De : Blaine

Profite bien de cette soirée !

De : Kurt

Compte sur moi, Anderson.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi.

 **[…]**

 **L'évolution du traitement de Burt commence à être évoqué dans cet épisode, quand Kurt discute avec Isabelle pour le gala. On en parlera davantage dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ;)**


	18. Wonder-ful

**C'est parti pour un épisode absolument Fanta-Stevie-Que (je suis sûre que vous l'aimez aussi ;)** **). Kurt et Blaine sont enfin réunis, mais pas encore de retour ensemble…**

 **Ce chapitre est relativement morcelé, sachant qu'ils se côtoient tout au long de l'épisode. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Wonder-ful (4X21)**

De : Kurt

Je vais venir à Lima.

De : Blaine

C'est vrai ?

De : Blaine

Quand ?

De : Kurt

Demain.

De : Kurt

Mon père a ses examens médicaux dans trois jours.

De : Kurt

Je veux être présent pour les résultats…

De : Blaine

Tout va bien se passer, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Tu dois y croire.

De : Blaine

Et, malgré la situation… je suis content que tu reviennes.

De : Kurt

Moi aussi.

De : Kurt

Je te vois bientôt :)

[…]

De : Kurt

Retourne-toi, beau gosse.

De : Kurt

... Surprise ! ;)

[...]

De : Blaine

Courage.

De : Blaine

Je suis sûr que les nouvelles seront bonnes.

De : Kurt

Je l'espère…

De : Kurt

Merci d'être là, Blaine.

De : Blaine

À chaque instant, Kurt.

[…]

De : Kurt

Mon père est guéri !

De : Blaine

Kurt, c'est génial !

De : Blaine

Je suis tellement content pour toi, pour vous !

De : Kurt

Je suis si soulagé !

De : Kurt

Préviens le Glee club, nous arrivons !

De : Kurt

Je lui prévois une petite surprise, et j'ai la parfaite Wonder-song pour ça ! :)

De : Blaine

Ça c'est mon Kurt.

De : Blaine

Nous vous attendons avec impatience.

De : Blaine

Je t'attends avec impatience.

De : Kurt

J'arrive très vite ;)

[…]

De : Blaine

Tu étais si mignon cet après-midi.

De : Kurt

J'en déduis donc que tu as aimé ?

De : Blaine

Bien sûr.

De : Blaine

… Célébrer les secondes chances, hein ?

De : Kurt

… peut-être bien.

[…]

De : Kurt

Alors comme ça, tu as donné un pin's à mon père pour soutenir le mariage gay ?

De : Blaine

Je pensais qu'il voudrait peut-être défendre cette idée.

De : Blaine

Ton père est un homme bien, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Je sais.

De : Kurt

Et il t'aime beaucoup.

De : Blaine

J'en suis heureux.

De : Blaine

Et je t'aime.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

 **[…]**

 **Bien sûr, la Wonder-song interprétée par Kurt est _You Are The Sunshine Of My Life_. C'est là qu'il dit vouloir célébrer les « secondes chances », et, à mon humble avis, cela ne concerne pas uniquement la rémission de Burt (évoquée dans la scène précédente)... Et vu le sourire de Blaine, il pense exactement la même chose ! Ce qui nous amène à la scène du pin's… et on sait tous ce qu'il y a derrière ! ;)  
**

 **Après, je vous laisse juger par vous-même ;) à très bientôt pour le dernier épisode de la saison !  
**


	19. All or nothing

**Dernier épisode de la saison…**

 **Je voulais au départ m'arrêter ici dans cette fiction, mais j'ai finalement décidé de continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire de Blaine (soit le 5X13,** _ **New Directions**_ **). Cela me permet ainsi de couvrir l'ensemble du temps où Kurt et Blaine sont géographiquement séparés, mais aussi d'écrire du Klaine ensemble, fiancés, et plus amoureux que jamais** **;)**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire, et que vous approuvez l'idée de lui donner cette nouvelle dimension !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les conversations textos de Klaine durant** _ **All or Nothing**_ **! Avec au programme : le petit secret de Blaine qui commence à beaucoup transparaître, un double rencart, les Régionales, ainsi qu'un mariage impromptu** **;)**

 **Neferemy.**

 **All or nothing (4X22)**

De : Kurt

Peut-on se voir après tes cours ?

De : Kurt

J'irais bien faire un ciné :)

De : Blaine

Oh, j'aimerais beaucoup !

De : Blaine

Mais je dois aller faire une course après le lycée.

De : Kurt

Oh.

De : Kurt

Shopping ?

De : Blaine

En quelque sorte…

De : Blaine

Mais après, je suis libre !

De : Kurt

Super !

De : Kurt

J'ai hâte d'aller verser quelques larmes devant une comédie romantique.

De : Blaine

C'est un rendez-vous.

De : Blaine

Attends...

De : Blaine

… C'est un rendez-vous ?

De : Kurt

Je ne sais pas.

De : Kurt

… C'est possible.

[…]

De : Blaine

Que dirais-tu d'aller diner à Breadsticks avec un couple d'amies ?

De : Blaine

Un couple lesbien.

De : Kurt

Oh ?

De : Kurt

Bien sûr, pourquoi pas !

De : Kurt

Attends ; des amies que je ne connais pas ?

De : Kurt

Tu me fais des cachotteries, Blaine Anderson ?

De : Blaine

Absolument pas.

De : Blaine

Mais je viens de rencontrer Jan, et elle est adorable.

De : Blaine

Tu vas l'aimer.

De : Kurt

Je n'en doute pas.

De : Kurt

Ça ressemble fort à un double rencart, cette histoire.

De : Blaine

… Ça l'est peut-être.

De : Blaine

Est-ce que ce serait un problème ?

De : Kurt

… Non.

De : Kurt

Rendez-vous ce soir ;)

[…]

De : Kurt

Bonne chance, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Vous allez tout déchirer !

De : Kurt

Tu vas être formidable.

De : Kurt

Break a leg !

De : Blaine

Merci, Kurt :)

De : Blaine

C'est parti !

[…]

De : Kurt

J'avais raison. Tu étais vraiment formidable sur scène :)

De : Kurt

Comme toujours.

De : Blaine

Merci, Kurt :)

De : Kurt

Une victoire aux Régionales ET un mariage dans la même journée.

De : Kurt

C'était vraiment une journée parfaite ;)

De : Blaine

C'est vrai.

De : Blaine

Et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres.

De : Kurt

J'en suis sûr !

De : Kurt

Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

De : Blaine

Rien de spécial...

De : Blaine

Je t'aime, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi.

 **[…]**

 **Jan est la bijoutière que Blaine rencontre lorsqu'il achète une bague de fiançailles pour Kurt (durant le "shopping" qu'il essaye de cacher à Kurt) ;). On voit à nouveau Jan juste après, avec sa compagne (qui devient sa fiancée), à Breadstick. Et le mariage final est bien sûr celui de Will et Emma.**

 **Alors, quelles sont vos impressions sur cette vision de la saison 4 ?** **:)**


	20. Love, Love, Love

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de la saison 5 ! Beaucoup de Klaine et énormément d'amour ici ; Kurt et Blaine se retrouvent enfin, et c'est beau à voir ! Je pense ne pas avoir été la seule à être totalement in** _ **love**_ **(** _ **love, love**_ **) de cet épisode, et à avoir fondu devant le geste le plus romantique de tous les temps d'un Blaine tellement mignon tout de jaune vêtu** **;)**

 **Donc beaucoup de pression pour moi pour ce chapitre. J'ai essayé encore une fois d'être fidèle à la série, et d'opérer naturellement le changement de la relation entre Kurt et Blaine dans leurs conversations. Soyez avertis ; au vu de leur nouveau statut, on va entrer dans du fluffy fluffy sans vergogne pour les prochains chapitres** **;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Love, Love, Love (5X01)**

De : Blaine

Kurt ?

De : Blaine

Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre pour un pique-nique à McKinley demain, avant que tu ne repartes pour New York ?

De : Kurt

Voilà qui sonne plutôt romantique.

De : Kurt

Même si c'est entre les murs grisâtres et déprimants de McKinley.

De : Blaine

Donc… C'est un oui ?

De : Kurt

En fait, c'est une excellente idée.

De : Kurt

Avec plaisir.

De : Kurt

Je serai là.

De : Blaine

Génial !

De : Blaine

Tu ne seras pas déçu ;)

De : Kurt

… Toi non plus ;)

[…]

De : Kurt

Merci pour cette journée extraordinaire, cher petit-ami.

De : Kurt

Et merci d'avoir séché les cours pour moi.

De : Kurt

Je devrais te dire à quel point ce n'est pas sérieux…

De : Kurt

… Mais non.

De : Kurt

Après tout, on sait à quel point je suis égoïste et possessif ;)

De : Blaine

Si c'est envers moi, je ne risque pas de te le reprocher ;)

De : Blaine

Je suis tellement heureux que tu acceptes de nous laisser une seconde chance.

De : Blaine

Ça a été tellement dur d'être sans toi…

De : Blaine

Tu m'as tellement manqué !

De : Blaine

Et tous nos moments ensemble m'ont manqué.

De : Kurt

Ça a été pareil pour moi.

De : Kurt

Je ne veux plus jamais revivre des moments comme ceux-là.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime, Blaine. Je t'aime tellement.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Infiniment.

De : Kurt

Je sais depuis longtemps qu'on était destinés à se remettre ensemble.

De : Kurt

Mais je suppose que j'avais peur…

De : Kurt

En tout cas, je ne le regrette pas.

De : Kurt

Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été laborieux de convaincre la fanfare d'abandonner leur pose déjeuner pour jouer pour nous.

De : Blaine

Je veux bien te croire.

De : Blaine

Tu es incroyable.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi.

De : Kurt

RDV demain ?

De : Blaine

Bien sûr !

De : Kurt

Bonne nuit, chéri xoxo

De : Blaine

Bonne nuit, mon coeur xoxo

[…]

De : Kurt

Où es-tu ?

De : Blaine

Glee club.

De : Kurt

Dis-moi, pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps avec le Glee club en ce moment ?

De : Blaine

Eh bien, les Beatles nous tiennent grandement occupés.

De : Blaine

On monte un projet.

De : Kurt

Le genre mise en scène dans l'auditorium et supers costumes pour clore le thème de la semaine ?

De : Kurt

… Ou tu comptes utiliser tes supers pouvoirs vaudous pour ressusciter John Lennon ? ;)

De : Blaine

Hilarant.

De : Blaine

Rien que l'idée me donne des frissons d'horreur.

De : Blaine

Non, on prépare quelque chose d'un peu plus… élaboré.

De : Kurt

Je vois.

De : Kurt

Encore du suspense…

De : Kurt

J'espère au moins que je pourrais y assister avant de rentrer à New York.

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que tu y assisteras.

De : Blaine

Et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras…

De : Kurt

Je t'aime toi.

De : Kurt

Si ça te concerne, bien sûr que ça me plaira.

De : Kurt

Je suis égoïste et possessif, tu te souviens ? ;)

De : Blaine

Et j'aime ça.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime toi.

De : Kurt

En parlant d'égoïsme et de possessivité…

De : Kurt

Je t'attends dans 10 minutes au Lima Bean.

De : Kurt

Tu as intérêt à bouger tes fesses, Anderson. Je n'aime pas que l'on me fasse attendre.

De : Blaine

Je n'oserais jamais faire patienter mon incroyable et sublime petit-ami.

De : Kurt

… Bonne réponse.

De : Kurt

Tu es un idiot.

De : Kurt

Mais je t'aime.

De : Kurt

À tout de suite, Roméo xoxo

De : Blaine

J'ai hâte :)

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

[…]

De : Blaine

Hey Kurt.

De : Blaine

J'aurais aimé que tu restes avec moi cette nuit…

De : Kurt

Hey Paul McCartney !

De : Kurt

Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé rester avec toi…

De : Kurt

Tu étais tellement mignon aujourd'hui, avec tes cheveux ramenés sur le front.

De : Kurt

Tu étais… _dirty cute_ ;)

De : Blaine

J'ai vu que tu avais aimé.

De : Blaine

D'ailleurs, cette coiffure n'a pas tenu le choc face à ton enthousiasme ;)

De : Kurt

Tu es un dork.

De : Blaine

Mais tu m'aimes :)

De : Kurt

Mais je t'aime.

De : Blaine

Et je t'aime tellement.

De : Blaine

Grosse journée demain…

De : Blaine

Tu devrais te reposer.

De : Kurt

Vrai.

De : Kurt

Je te verrai demain, avant mon départ ?

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que tu me verras.

De : Blaine

Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça !

De : Blaine

Bonne nuit Kurt. Fais de beaux rêves ;)

De : Blaine

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Kurt

Bonne nuit Blaine.

De : Kurt

Et compte sur moi ; j'ai de quoi alimenter mes rêves ;)

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

[…]

De : Blaine

Prêt ?

De : Kurt

Il faut croire que oui.

De : Kurt

Où es-tu ?

De : Blaine

Je t'attends.

De : Kurt

… à l'aéroport ?

De : Blaine

… À l'aéroport.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime, Kurt. Je t'aime tellement.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi.

De : Kurt

… J'arrive.

 **[…]**

 **Petite précision pour ceux qui regardent les épisodes en VF : le «** _ **dirty cute**_ **» fait référence à l'épisode Stevie Wonder, quand Kurt et Blaine sont au Lima Bean à parler du mariage gay (ce qui, pour le coup, fait directement écho à cet épisode ^^) et que Blaine flirte outrageusement avec Kurt. J'ai tellement aimé cette expression que j'ai voulu la réutiliser** **;)**

 **Et, oui, j'ai aussi adoré voir un Blaine (-alias-Paul) dans la mode des Beatles durant la performance** _ **I Saw Her Standing There**_ **, donc j'estime que Kurt a aussi grandement apprécié son look…** **;)**

 **Et évidemment, le pique-nique et la fanfare font référence à la génialissime performance** _ **Got To Get You Into My**_ _ **Life**_ **qui marque la remise en couple de Kurt et Blaine.**

 **La fin se situe juste avant l'incroyable demande en mariage. Au prochain chapitre, ils seront donc fiancés !** **;)**


	21. Tina in the Sky With Diamonds

**Premier épisode avec Klaine officiellement fiancés ! Ils sont à nouveau séparés géographiquement, mais plus proches que jamais** **;)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Tina in the Sky With Diamonds (5X02)**

De : Blaine

Bien arrivé, sweetheart ?

De : Kurt

Bien arrivé.

De : Kurt

Je suis content d'être rentré, mais j'aurais aimé passer quelques jours de plus avec toi, mon adorable fiancé :)

De : Blaine

Moi aussi.

De : Blaine

Tu me manques déjà.

De : Kurt

Quand j'y pense ; je suis parti de New York avec la peur de perdre mon père et désespérément célibataire, et je reviens un peu plus tard avec mon père guéri, et fiancé à l'amour de ma vie.

De : Kurt

C'est complètement fou !

De : Blaine

… Des regrets ?

De : Kurt

Aucun.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime, Blaine. Je ne peux qu'être extatique à l'idée de t'épouser.

De : Kurt

Ce que j'ai déjà imaginé un million de fois dans ma tête depuis que nous sommes ensemble, pour être honnête.

De : Kurt

Donc tu vas devoir me laisser la charge d'organiser la réception quand le moment sera venu, pour que notre mariage soit grandiose.

De : Kurt

Et c'est non négociable.

De : Blaine

Tu es incroyable.

De : Blaine

Je sais que tu as ça dans le sang, donc bien sûr qu'on fera exactement comme tu voudras.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement.

De : Blaine

Pour l'instant, je suis juste tellement heureux que tu aies dit oui !

De : Blaine

J'ai encore l'impression que je suis en train de rêver.

De : Kurt

Moi aussi.

De : Kurt

J'ai dû me pincer quelques fois pour réaliser que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

De : Kurt

Les gens dans l'avion m'ont regardé bizarrement.

De : Kurt

Et j'ai encore un sourire très niais sur le visage.

De : Kurt

... Et je suis sûr que tu as le même.

De : Blaine

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas en être autrement ;)

De : Blaine

Sam me demandait comment ça se passait au niveau du nom de famille pour les mariages gays.

De : Blaine

Il était très troublé ;)

De : Kurt

C'est du Sam tout craché...

De : Kurt

Voilà un sujet sur lequel nous allons pouvoir réfléchir ensemble, Mr Anderson :)

De : Blaine

Avec grand plaisir, Mr Hummel ;)

[…]

De : Blaine

J'ai été nominé pour être prom king !

De : Kurt

C'est génial, Blaine !

De : Kurt

Tu mériterais amplement le titre.

De : Kurt

Après tout, tu es fiancé à une prom queen ;)

De : Blaine

Et je ne pouvais pas avoir de meilleure prom queen :)

De : Kurt

Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir aller à ton dernier bal de promo avec toi…

De : Blaine

Ce n'est pas grave, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Tu as déjà rallongé ton séjour pour une demande en mariage impromptue… ;)

De : Blaine

Et puis, on a déjà eu deux bals de promo ensemble :)

De : Kurt

C'était génial.

De : Kurt

Enfin, si on enlève le côté humiliant de l'élection de prom queen…

De : Blaine

Mais tu n'étais pas seul.

De : Kurt

Mais je n'étais pas seul.

De : Kurt

J'avais le meilleur cavalier qui soit ;)

De : Kurt

… Tu ne seras pas seul, n'est-ce pas ?

De : Kurt

(Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir un autre cavalier, soit dit en passant).

De : Blaine

Jaloux ? ;)

De : Kurt

Possessif.

De : Kurt

La bague à mon annuaire gauche indique que j'ai amplement le droit de l'être.

De : Blaine

Et j'aime quand tu l'es.

De : Blaine

C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai placé cette bague à ton doigt ;)

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de cavalier, mon cœur t'appartient entièrement, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Mais je ne serai pas seul, le Glee club va rester uni.

De : Kurt

J'aime quand tu es un _silly romantic_.

De : Kurt

Et mon cœur t'appartient aussi.

De : Kurt

Tu as déjà ton smoking ?

De : Blaine

Oui, c'est ce qu'on a fait cet après-midi avec les gars du Glee club.

De : Kurt

Skype. Tout de suite.

De : Kurt

Vu que je ne serai pas là, je veux te voir dans ton smoking en avant-première ;)

De : Blaine

À tes ordres, mon amour.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Blaine

(Même si tu es très autoritaire) ;)

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, honey xoxo

De : Kurt

(Et je sais que tu m'aimes même quand je suis autoritaire) ;)

De : Blaine

Oh que oui.

[…]

De : Kurt

Alors, ce bal ?

De : Kurt

Suis-je destiné à me marier avec un prom king ? ;)

De : Blaine

Non, je n'ai pas été élu…

De : Kurt

Oh, je suis désolé, sweetheart…

De : Blaine

Ce n'est pas très grave.

De : Blaine

Et vu ce qu'il s'est passé pour les élus, je suis même content de ne pas être prom king.

De : Blaine

Pauvre Tina…

Appel entrant : Kurt.

[…]

 **Les interrogations de Sam sur le nom de famille (qui prendra le nom de qui, est-ce qu'ils vont prendre un nom composé ?) sont au début de l'épisode.**

 **L'élection de Kurt pour prom queen fait référence, vous l'aurez deviné, à l'épisode éponyme de la saison 2, soit son premier bal de promo avec Blaine. Ici, c'est Tina qui en bave durant son élection !**

 **Le «** _ **silly romantic**_ **» fait référence au génial épisode** _ **The First Time**_ **de la saison 3, quand Kurt et Blaine se réconcilient juste après la première de** _ **West Side Story**_ **et passent un cap dans leur relation** **:)**


	22. The Quarterback

**Il est maintenant temps d'évoquer** _ **The Quarterback**_ **. C'est un épisode terriblement touchant qui me fait pleurer comme une madeleine à chaque fois, surtout face à la peine des acteurs qui est douloureusement réelle. Ce chapitre a donc été très difficile à écrire, car je souhaitais être le plus proche possible de la tristesse et du processus de deuil des personnages face à la mort de Finn. J'espère que vous le trouverez satisfaisant.**

 **Ce chapitre rend donc hommage à Cory Monteith.**

 **Neferemy.**

 **The Quarterback (5X03)**

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Kurt

… Est-ce que tu es occupé ?

De : Blaine

Je fais mes devoirs, donc rien de très urgent.

De : Blaine

Pourquoi ?

De : Kurt

J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

De : Blaine

Que se passe-t-il ?

De : Blaine

Est-ce que tout va bien ?

De : Kurt

… Pas vraiment, non.

De : Blaine

Tu me fais peur, Kurt…

De : Kurt

Dieu, c'est si dur…

De : Kurt

J'ai du mal à parler, mais je ne peux pas te dire ça par SMS…

Appel entrant : Blaine.

[…]

De : Kurt

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

De : Kurt

Je sais que l'enterrement était il y a quelques jours, mais je crois que je n'ai toujours pas réalisé qu'il était parti…

De : Blaine

Je sais, sweetheart.

De : Blaine

Moi non plus, je n'ai toujours pas réalisé.

De : Blaine

Il a tellement fait pour nous cette année…

De : Blaine

Et dire qu'on va continuer sans lui…

De : Kurt

Je sais, honey.

De : Blaine

… Comment va Rachel ?

De : Kurt

Elle… survit, je suppose.

De : Kurt

Elle n'a toujours rien dit…

De : Blaine

Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle peut ressentir…

De : Blaine

Perdre Finn est déjà terrible, mais perdre l'amour de sa vie…

De : Blaine

Si je devais te perdre, Kurt, je pense que je ne m'en remettrais jamais…

De : Kurt

Ça n'arrivera pas, chéri.

De : Blaine

Tu es tout pour moi, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Et tu représentes tout pour moi aussi, Blaine.

De : Blaine

Je suis là si tu as besoin, d'accord ?

De : Blaine

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, alors promets-moi de te tourner vers moi, à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ?

De : Kurt

Je te le promets, si tu me promets la même chose.

De : Kurt

Merci d'être là, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

De : Blaine

À chaque instant, Kurt.

De : Blaine

J'aurais aimé que tu restes plus longtemps…

De : Kurt

Moi aussi.

De : Kurt

Et Dieu, je déteste avoir dû quitter mon père et Carole dans ces conditions…

De : Kurt

Mais je reviens bientôt, pour l'hommage du Glee club.

De : Blaine

Courage.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi.

[…]

De : Kurt

Nous avons commencé à trier les affaires de Finn…

De : Blaine

… Est-ce que tu tiens le coup, chéri ?

De : Kurt

Je ne suis pas sûr.

De : Kurt

Carole s'est effondrée…

De : Kurt

Mon père a insisté pour qu'elle aille se coucher.

De : Kurt

Il est avec elle pour essayer de l'apaiser…

De : Blaine

J'arrive tout de suite.

De : Kurt

… Merci, Blaine.

De : Blaine

Toujours, Kurt.

[…]

De : Blaine

Tu as retrouvé la veste ?

De : Kurt

Non.

De : Kurt

Je te jure, si c'est Puck…

De : Blaine

Tu la retrouveras.

De : Blaine

Tout va s'arranger.

De : Kurt

Tu me le promets ?

De : Blaine

Je te le promets.

De : Kurt

Où es-tu ?

De : Kurt

J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées…

De : Blaine

Dans l'auditorium.

De : Kurt

J'arrive tout de suite.

[…]

De : Kurt

Sweetheart ?

De : Kurt

Tu te sens mieux ?

De : Blaine

Je vais mieux.

De : Blaine

Merci de m'avoir réconforté et d'être resté avec moi autant que possible après la séance du Glee club.

De : Blaine

La peine de Rachel est si grande… je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir…

De : Kurt

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, chéri.

De : Kurt

Tu m'as soutenu depuis le début, alors c'est normal que je te soutienne aussi.

De : Kurt

Et puis, on a tous craqué à un moment ou à un autre…

De : Blaine

C'est tellement dur…

De : Kurt

Je sais…

De : Kurt

Mais nous allons surmonter ça, ensemble.

De : Blaine

Ensemble.

De : Kurt

Je te rejoins dès que possible, je te le promets.

De : Kurt

Je ne veux pas retourner à New York avant que nous allions mieux, tous les deux.

De : Blaine

Je t'attends.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime fort, Blaine.

 **[…]**

 **L'enterrement n'est pas visible à l'écran, seulement évoqué par Kurt en début d'épisode alors qu'il s'apprête à revenir à Lima pour l'hommage du Glee club.**

 **La veste est l'ancienne veste de football de Finn, qui disparaît au cours de l'épisode (en réalité prise par Mr Shue).**

 **Blaine s'effondre durant la performance de Rachel au Glee club,** _ **Make You Feel My Love**_ **.**

 **Un avis ? :)**


	23. A Katy or a Gaga

**Voici l'épisode où Elliott apparaît pour la première fois, et où le monde se divise entre les Katy et les Gaga… Qu'en est-il pour vous ?** **;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **A Katy or a Gaga (5X04)**

De : Kurt

J'ai officiellement déposé une annonce pour des auditions pour mon nouveau groupe !

De : Blaine

C'est génial, Kurt !

De : Blaine

Tu en as déjà parlé aux filles ?

De : Kurt

Pas encore, mais j'espère qu'elles accepteront d'en faire partie !

De : Blaine

J'en suis sûr !

De : Blaine

J'aimerais tellement que tu sois au Glee club avec moi ; Mr Shue a décidé de faire une semaine Katy VS Gaga !

De : Blaine

Les Katy du club vont interpréter du Gaga, et les Gaga vont interpréter du Katy.

De : Kurt

Voilà un thème qui me plaît.

De : Kurt

Quand ça implique du Gaga, ça ne peut être que génial.

De : Kurt

Vous savez déjà quelle chanson interpréter ? Parce que j'ai un million d'idées !

De : Kurt

Après tout, on a déjà fait une semaine Gaga au Glee club !

De : Blaine

Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ;)

De : Blaine

Pas encore, mais Sam est ultra motivé, il fait des recherches.

De : Blaine

Il cherche à impressionner l'infirmière du lycée….

De : Kurt

… Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir.

De : Blaine

En tout cas, c'est le seul moment où je vais pouvoir devenir une Gaga comme toi ;)

De : Kurt

Oh que oui. Parce que tu es définitivement une Katy, Mr _Teenage dream_ ;)

De : Blaine

Et toi définitivement une Gaga.

De : Blaine

(Et je sais que tu as adoré _Teenage dream_ ) ;)

De : Kurt

Je n'aime pas _Teenage dream_.

De : Kurt

Katy ne sera jamais à la hauteur de Gaga.

De : Kurt

Mais je t'aime toi chantant _Teenage dream_ ;)

De : Blaine

Et je t'aime.

De : Kurt

Mr Shue est donc enfin sorti de son éternel conservatisme sur les affrontements filles contre garçons.

De : Kurt

C'est plutôt positif.

De : Blaine

C'est vrai !

De : Blaine

Il veut combiner notre dualité Katy/Gaga pour que nous soyons plus complémentaires, pour gagner les Nationales.

De : Kurt

Cette combinaison peut faire des miracles ; nous en sommes la preuve vivante ;)

De : Blaine

Une alchimie parfaite ;)

De : Kurt

J'arrive au Spotlight diner, je dois te laisser.

De : Kurt

RDV Skype ce soir ?

De : Blaine

RDV Skype ce soir.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

[…]

De : Kurt

Je viens de voir votre performance Gaga.

De : Kurt

C'était incroyable !

De : Kurt

J' _applaudis_ ! ;)

De : Blaine

Très drôle.

De : Blaine

Merci, Kurt ! :)

De : Blaine

Sam s'est vraiment donné beaucoup de mal pour la mise en scène.

De : Blaine

Et on s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour avoir la théâtralité de Gaga…

De : Kurt

C'était grandiose !

De : Kurt

Par contre, il faut m'expliquer la présence de Marley Perry sur scène avec vous…

De : Blaine

Elle n'a pas voulu jouer le jeu en portant le costume de Gaga qu'elle devait mettre.

De : Blaine

Elle aurait pu faire un effort.

De : Blaine

Je veux dire, moi aussi, je me serais bien passé de mon costume.

De : Blaine

Je ressemblais à Siegfried _et_ Roy, mais je l'ai fait quand même !

De : Kurt

C'est vrai que je ne t'aurais jamais, _jamais_ imaginé porter un costume pareil !

De : Kurt

Sans parler de la perruque…

De : Kurt

Mais j'aime ça.

De : Kurt

Ton côté Gaga me plaît ;)

De : Blaine

C'est bon à savoir :)

[…]

De : Kurt

J'ai écouté tes conseils concernant Elliott.

De : Kurt

Tu sais, « Starchild ».

De : Kurt

Rachel m'a dit la même chose que toi.

De : Kurt

Donc nous avons discuté, et il est officiellement membre du groupe avec Santana, Dani, et même Rachel !

De : Blaine

C'est super, Kurt !

De : Blaine

Vous allez faire un carton !

De : Kurt

Et notre groupe sans nom a désormais été officiellement baptisé !

De : Blaine

C'est vrai ?

De : Blaine

Dis-moi !

De : Kurt

Nous sommes les… Pamela Lansbury !

De : Blaine

… C'est du génie !

De : Kurt

C'est l'idée de Rachel.

De : Kurt

J'ai hâte de pouvoir commencer les répétitions !

De : Blaine

Je suis très content pour toi, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Et j'ai hâte de venir pour pouvoir venir t'admirer… ;)

De : Kurt

Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te voir.

De : Blaine

Je serai ton plus grand fan, Mr Hummel ;)

De : Blaine

(Je le suis déjà).

De : Kurt

J'aime ça :)

De : Kurt

Tu me manques tellement xoxo

De : Blaine

Tu me manques aussi xoxo

[…]

De : Blaine.

Réception d'une pièce jointe : fichier vidéo.

De : Blaine

Retour à ma véritable nature… Katy jusqu'au bout des ongles ;)

De : Kurt

Je vois.

De : Kurt

Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi.

De : Kurt

Voilà que je me mets à vraiment apprécier Katy Perry pour tes beaux yeux ;)

De : Kurt

Je pense même que je vais m'en inspirer pour la première répétition des Pamela Lansbury !

De : Blaine

Je sais que c'est un grand sacrifice ;)

De : Blaine

Tu es un parfait fiancé :)

De : Kurt

Bien évidemment.

De : Kurt

Ce costume est d'une simplicité affligeante…

De : Kurt

… Mais je sais apprécier son attrait quand tu le portes ;)

De : Blaine

J'en suis flatté.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, Blaine xoxo

 **[…]**

 **La performance Gaga interprétée par Blaine et cie étant** _ **Applause**_ **, le « J'applaudis » de Kurt était facile à sortir. J'aime un peu d'humour débile, parfois** **;) Et c'est également juste après cette performance que les reproches sont fait à Marley par rapport à son costume décalé.  
**

 **La performance Katy envoyée à Kurt est bien sûr le** _ **Roar**_ **final, dans l'auditorium transformé en véritable jungle.**

 **Quant au** _ **Teenage Dream**_ **, je suppose qu'il est inutile d'en expliquer la référence** **;)**


	24. The End of Twerk

**C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! Je ne vais rien dire et laisser le déhanché de Blaine (ainsi que les envies de tatouage de Kurt) parler à ma place…**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **The End of Twerk (5X05)**

De : Kurt

Blaine, sweetheart ?

De : Blaine

Oui mon amour ?

De : Kurt

… peux-tu m'expliquer la vidéo postée sur le compte twitter de Tina ?

De : Blaine

… Oh non.

De : Blaine

Tu as vu ça, toi aussi… ?

De : Kurt

Oh que si, j'ai vu ça.

De : Blaine

S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu veux quand même toujours m'épouser ?

De : Kurt

… Non.

De : Kurt

Je veux _encore plus_ t'épouser.

De : Kurt

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu le droit à une démonstration de twerk ?

De : Kurt

C'est un sacré déhanché.

De : Blaine

Alors… tu as aimé ?

De : Kurt

Bien sûr !

De : Kurt

J'ai toujours aimé te voir danser, tu le sais.

De : Kurt

Même les danses les plus étranges… ;)

De : Blaine

Je suis soulagé !

De : Blaine

C'est idiot. Ça devait rester complètement privé, mais Tina passait par là…

De : Blaine

Du coup, Mr Shue veut qu'on twerke pour les Nationales !

De : Kurt

C'est … étonnant de sa part.

De : Kurt

Mais pas forcément une mauvaise idée.

De : Kurt

Même si je doute du talent de twerker de certains membres du Glee club…

De : Blaine

Je vais pouvoir leur apprendre avec mon déhanché ;)

De : Kurt

Dans ce cas, mettons tout de suite les choses au clair : tes fesses m'appartiennent, Anderson.

De : Blaine

Bien évidemment ;)

De : Kurt

N'en déplaise à Tina.

De : Blaine

Mais dis-moi, qui est le dork, maintenant ? ;)

De : Kurt

Tu es un idiot.

De : Blaine

Oui, mais je suis _ton_ idiot ;)

De : Kurt

Je confirme, tu es _mon_ idiot.

De : Kurt

Donc… j'aurais droit à une représentation privée quand on se verra ? ;)

De : Blaine

Si tu me le demandes gentiment ;)

De : Blaine

Je suis tout à toi, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Mon Dieu, tu me manques !

De : Blaine

Tu me manques énormément aussi.

De : Kurt

Mais j'ai une vidéo pour me consoler ;)

De : Blaine

… Pas juste.

[…]

De : Kurt

Rachel trouve que je deviens ennuyeux.

De : Kurt

… tu trouves que je deviens ennuyeux ?

De : Blaine

Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tel que tu es, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Et tu es très loin d'être quelqu'un d'ennuyeux.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi.

De : Kurt

Mais elle a raison j'ai ma petite routine, et je ne prends jamais de risques.

De : Kurt

Il est temps que je m'y mette !

De : Blaine

OK… mais rien de dangereux, d'accord Kurt ?

De : Blaine

Je t'en prie, ne fais rien de stupide ou d'imprudent !

De : Blaine

… Kurt ?

De : Kurt

Promis, honey !

De : Kurt

Je t'aime fort xoxo

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi, sweetheart xoxo

[…]

De : Blaine

Hey sweetheart !

De : Blaine

La guerre du twerk est déclarée à McKinley entre Sue et Mr Shue !

De : Blaine

Tu adorerais assister à ça.

De : Blaine

Quoi de neuf de ton côté ?

De : Blaine

… Est-ce que tu as finalement fait des folies ? ;)

De : Kurt

Eh bien…

De : Blaine

… Kurt ?

De : Blaine

Tout va bien ?

De : Blaine

Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

De : Blaine

Sauter dans un avion pour New-York ?

De : Kurt

Non, pas d'inquiétude.

De : Kurt

Même si j'aimerais bien te voir ici.

De : Blaine

Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose de honteux ? ;)

De : Kurt

Je préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant...

De : Kurt

J'ai certains… réglages à faire.

De : Blaine

OK…

De : Blaine

Mais tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

De : Kurt

Je le sais.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, honey.

[…]

De : Kurt

Hey honey !

De : Kurt

Tu es disponible pour skyper maintenant ?

De : Blaine

Je suis toujours disponible pour toi, mon adorable fiancé :)

De : Kurt

Parfait !

De : Kurt

Mais avant, il faut que je te demande…

De : Kurt

Tu admires toujours Adam Levine, n'est-ce pas ?

De : Blaine

Oui, bien sûr.

De : Blaine

Pourquoi cette question… ?

De : Kurt

C'est juste pour vérifier.

De : Kurt

Tu vas comprendre.

De : Kurt

Et j'espère que tu vas aimer…

De : Kurt

À tout de suite, sweetheart !

De : Blaine

Je suis intrigué…

De : Blaine

À tout de suite, chéri.

 **[…]**

 **La vidéo de Tina est bien évidemment celle que l'on voit en début d'épisode, avec un Blaine qui s'éclate dans la salle de chant en pensant être seul… :p**

 **La référence à Adam Levine vient directement de l'épisode, quand Kurt et Rachel sont chez le tatoueur, et que Kurt s'inquiète de la réaction de Blaine s'il se faisait un tatouage** **;)**


	25. Movin'Out

**It's time to** _ **Movin'out**_ **! Nos amoureux se retrouvent à New York, sur de magnifiques interprétations de Billy Joel (avec un gros coup de cœur de mon côté pour celle de Blaine sur** _ **Piano Man**_ **) !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Movin'out (5X06)**

1 appel manqué : Blaine.

De : Blaine

Kurt !

De : Blaine

Kurt ! Kurt ! Kurt !

De : Blaine

Kuuuuurt !

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Kurt

Que se passe-t-il, chéri ?

De : Kurt

Je suis en plein cours sur la théorie de la danse.

De : Kurt

(Qui est absolument barbant, pour être honnête).

De : Kurt

(Mais, heureusement, la torture se termine dans deux minutes).

De : Blaine

Kuuuuurt !

De : Blaine

;)

De : Kurt

Pardon, je divague.

De : Kurt

Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

De : Kurt

Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est rien de grave... ?

De : Blaine

… J'ai reçu ma convocation pour mon audition pour la NYADA !

De : Kurt

Oh mon Dieu !

De : Kurt

Blaine ! C'est super !

De : Kurt

Quand ?

De : Blaine

La semaine prochaine.

De : Blaine

Je vais devoir venir à New-York… ;)

De : Kurt

C'est génial !

De : Kurt

On va enfin pouvoir se voir !

De : Kurt

Je suis tellement excité !

De : Kurt

J'ai déjà looonguement parlé de toi à Carmen Tibideaux, elle va t'adorer !

De : Kurt

Comment tu te sens ?

De : Kurt

Nerveux ?

De : Kurt

Tendu ?

De : Kurt

Excité ?

De : Kurt

Et je peux _enfin_ quitter ce cours infernal ! Alors dis-moi tout !

De : Blaine

Wow, wow, Kurt !

De : Blaine

Je suis tout ça à la fois, je crois.

De : Blaine

Mais plus que tout, je ressens le besoin d'entendre la voix de mon incroyable fiancé qui me manque énormément… xoxo ;)

De : Kurt

Flatteur.

Appel entrant : Kurt.

[…]

De : Kurt

Profitez bien de votre visite, les gars !

De : Blaine

Merci Kurt !

De : Kurt

Quand vous aurez terminé, retrouvez-nous au Spotlight diner, notre service termine en début de soirée !

De : Blaine

C'est noté !

De : Kurt

Je suis tellement content que tu sois à New York :D

De : Blaine

Moi aussi :D

De : Blaine

D'ailleurs, je t'emmène diner en tête-à-tête ce soir après ton service.

De : Blaine

Pour que l'on puisse avoir un peu d'intimité... ;)

De : Kurt

Oh ?

De : Kurt

Voilà une excellente idée.

De : Kurt

Avec plaisir, cher fiancé que j'aime ;)

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi :)

[…]

De : Kurt

Bien arrivés dans l'Ohio ?

De : Blaine

Bien arrivés !

De : Blaine

Pile à temps pour clore la semaine Billy Joel !

De : Kurt

Parfait.

De : Kurt

Reviens très vite me voir, Dr Ross ;)

De : Blaine

… Très drôle.

De : Blaine

Mais merci, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Pour m'avoir soutenu et encouragé, pour être resté à mes côtés pendant mon audition, et pour tout le reste !

De : Kurt

Tu en as fait autant pour moi l'année dernière.

De : Kurt

Et même bien plus.

De : Kurt

Et puis, c'est mon rôle, en tant que fiancé ;)

De : Blaine

Tu es le fiancé idéal ;)

De : Blaine

Et je t'aime tellement !

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, honey.

De : Kurt

Tu vas me manquer !

De : Blaine

Tu vas me manquer aussi !

De : Blaine

J'essayerai de revenir au plus vite.

De : Blaine

… Pour t'offrir une consultation privée avec ton médecin préféré ;)

De : Kurt

Tu as intérêt.

De : Kurt

Dork.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi, Kurt xoxo

 **[…]**

 **Bien sûr, la moquerie de Kurt sur le Dr Ross renvoie au moment où Blaine panique pour la NYADA et annonce subitement avoir peut-être envie de devenir médecin… Mais, heureusement pour lui, Kurt le connaît trop bien** **;)**


	26. Puppet Master

**Et voilà** _ **Puppet Master**_ **! Terme qui, à priori, se traduit en français par « marionnettiste » ; je ne suis pas trop fan, mais je vais respecter cette traduction pour plus de facilité !**

 **Dans cet épisode, coup de cœur pour ma part pour** _ **Nasty / Rythm Nation**_ **!**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! (Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez) :)**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Puppet Master (5X07)**

Appel entrant : Blaine.

[…]

De : Blaine

… Tu penses vraiment que je suis un marionnettiste ?

De : Kurt

Je n'ai pas dit ça, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Je dis seulement que tu dois peut-être… laisser aller un peu les choses au Glee club, et permettre aux autres de prendre leurs propres décisions.

De : Kurt

Souviens-toi à quel point Rachel nous agaçait quand elle voulait décider de tout.

De : Kurt

(D'ailleurs, elle le fait encore beaucoup trop souvent…).

De : Kurt

Mais tu n'es pas comme ça Blaine, et ils reviendront très vite vers toi, j'en suis sûr.

De : Blaine

Si tu le dis…

De : Kurt

… Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

De : Blaine

Non, bien sûr que non.

De : Kurt

Quoi qu'il en soit… je suis très heureux que tu puisses venir mardi pour notre premier concert !

De : Blaine

Moi aussi.

De : Blaine

Je ne veux pas rater ça !

De : Kurt

Tu me manques.

De : Blaine

Tu me manques aussi.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime, Blaine.

De : Blaine

Et je t'aime.

[…]

De : Blaine

Il est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre dans la salle de chorale aujourd'hui…

De : Kurt

… quel genre ?

De : Blaine

J'ai eu une sorte… d'hallucination, je pense.

De : Blaine

Tous les membres du Glee club étaient des marionnettes, et voulaient que je chante…

De : Kurt

D'accord…

De : Kurt

Je crois que cette histoire de marionnettiste t'est sérieusement montée à la tête…

[…]

De : Kurt

Tout est en place pour le concert !

De : Kurt

Je suis tellement impatient !

De : Kurt

Préviens-moi quand tu atterris à New York !

De : Kurt

J'ai hâte de te voir ! :D

De : Kurt

… Blaine ?

Appel entrant : Kurt

[…]

De : Blaine

Kurt…

De : Blaine

… Comment était votre concert ?

De : Blaine

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été là…

De : Blaine

J'aurais tellement voulu venir…

De : Kurt

Je sais.

De : Kurt

Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

De : Kurt

Je n'aurais pas dû crier sur toi comme ça.

De : Kurt

Et tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose finalement ; il n'y avait qu'un seul spectateur…

De : Blaine

Oh Kurt, je suis désolé…

De : Blaine

J'aurais dû être là pour te soutenir.

De : Blaine

Tu avais besoin de moi, et je n'étais pas présent…

De : Kurt

Ce n'est pas totalement de ta faute.

De : Kurt

Et je sais aussi que je t'en demande beaucoup ; tu es loin, tu as cours et tu prépares les Nationales.

De : Blaine

Ce n'est jamais trop quand ça te concerne, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Et si, c'est de ma faute.

De : Blaine

Tout ça pour une marionnette…

De : Kurt

Par contre, il faut que tu m'expliques cette histoire de marionnette.

De : Kurt

Parce que tu commences vraiment à me faire peur avec cette obsession bizarre…

De : Blaine

Je sais que j'ai l'air fou…

De : Blaine

Mais tu me manques tellement, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Donc j'ai fait cette marionnette à ton effigie, pour que tu sois en quelque sorte plus près de moi, mais Sue me l'a confisquée.

De : Blaine

J'ai essayé de la récupérer, mais Sue m'a donné une semaine de retenue.

De : Blaine

… Je me rends compte que c'est _vraiment_ bizarre.

De : Blaine

Je suis un idiot...

De : Kurt

… C'est bizarre.

De : Kurt

Et un peu idiot, c'est vrai ;)

De : Kurt

Mais je comprends. En quelque sorte.

De : Blaine

... Vraiment ?

De : Kurt

Je te manque, et tu es perturbé par ces histoires de contrôle au Glee club, donc tu as fait… ça.

De : Kurt

C'est à la fois bizarre et attachant, tout comme toi.

De : Blaine

Donc… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

De : Kurt

Non.

De : Kurt

Pas vraiment.

De : Kurt

Après tout, je sais dans quoi je me suis engagé quand j'ai accepté de t'épouser ;)

De : Kurt

Et puis, tu me manques aussi.

De : Blaine

Tu es merveilleux !

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement, Kurt xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, mon petit marionnettiste ;) xoxo

[…]

De : Kurt

Nous avons bien reçu ton colis.

De : Kurt

Je dois avouer que c'est légèrement flippant…

De : Kurt

Mais c'est aussi adorable.

De : Kurt

Tu es vraiment unique en ton genre, Blaine Anderson.

De : Blaine

… Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

De : Kurt

Bien sûr que non.

De : Kurt

Tu es bizarre et mignon, et j'aime ça.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime tout court.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi Kurt, tellement.

De : Blaine

Tu es parfait.

De : Kurt

Tout comme ma marionnette ?

De : Kurt

La seule qui ait vraiment du style ;)

De : Blaine

… Bien mieux que ta marionnette.

De : Blaine

Elle ne peut refléter à quel point tu es génial.

De : Blaine

J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir !

De : Kurt

Moi aussi.

De : Kurt

... Bientôt ?

De : Blaine

Bientôt.

De : Blaine

C'est promis, sweetheart.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, honey xoxo

 **[…]**

 **Les deux appels sont ceux auxquels on assiste dans l'épisode ; le premier quand Blaine se plaint du Glee club et que Kurt lui demande de venir à son concert, le second juste avant ledit concert, quand Blaine annonce à Kurt qu'il n'est pas à New York à cause de sa marionnette et que Kurt lui passe un savon** **;)**

 **Quant au colis, c'est bien sûr celui qui contient les marionnettes à l'effigie de Rachel, Santana, Elliott, et Kurt bien évidemment** **;)**


	27. Frenemies

**Voici la suite ! Je saute ici un épisode ;** _ **Previously unaired christmas**_ **n'a pas de sens dans cette fiction (déjà au niveau de la chronologie, vu qu'il remonte dans le temps, et ensuite parce qu'il n'y a pas de Klaine exploitable dedans). Donc je laisse de côté cet épisode quelque peu… particulier, et je passe directement au prochain, c'est-à-dire** _ **Frenemies**_ **! Les conflits sont au rendez-vous, j'offre donc de la guimauve Klaine pour adoucir ce contexte** **;)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Frenemies (5X09)**

Appel entrant : Kurt

[…]

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Kurt

Chéri, j'ai besoin de toi.

De : Blaine

Que se passe-t-il, sweetheart ?

De : Blaine

… Rien de grave, j'espère ?

De : Kurt

Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr.

De : Kurt

C'est la guerre entre Rachel et Santana.

De : Kurt

Et il y a une tension à couper au couteau à chaque fois qu'elles sont dans la même pièce…

De : Blaine

Oh.

De : Blaine

Il faut dire que ça a toujours été explosif, entre Rachel et Santana.

De : Blaine

Je suis désolé que ça se passe comme ça.

De : Kurt

Et je sens que le pire est à venir…

De : Blaine

Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon adorable fiancé ?

De : Kurt

Entre cette histoire et l'affaire Elliott, je suis considérablement tendu.

De : Kurt

Et on sait tous les deux à quel point c'est mauvais pour mes nerfs.

De : Kurt

J'ai vraiment besoin que tu sois là.

De : Kurt

Enfin, je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment être là, mais…

De : Blaine

J'ai compris.

De : Blaine

Je me connecte dès maintenant.

De : Kurt

Tu es merveilleux, chéri :)

De : Blaine

C'est le charme Blaine Anderson ;)

De : Kurt

Oh que oui.

De : Kurt

Tu es ma bulle d'amour et de sérénité dans ce monde de chaos lopez-berryesque xoxo

De : Blaine

Mon plaisir, chéri ;) xoxo

[…]

De : Blaine

Hey Kurt !

De : Blaine

Devine qui va – inexplicablement – être major de promo ?

De : Kurt

Non ?!

De : Kurt

Honey, c'est génial !

De : Kurt

Y a-t-il une seule chose que tu ne saches pas faire ? ;)

De : Blaine

Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas mérité.

De : Blaine

Le titre se jouait entre Tina et Artie, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à les départager.

De : Blaine

Donc il a été donné au troisième sur la liste…

De : Blaine

… Moi.

De : Kurt

Ça n'a aucune importance.

De : Kurt

Je reste très fier de toi.

De : Kurt

D'ailleurs, j'ai écouté tes conseils concernant Elliott, Mr Genius.

De : Kurt

Et finalement, on a parlé à cœur ouvert et mis les choses au clair.

De : Blaine

Oui, j'ai vu la photo.

De : Blaine

Vous aviez l'air très proches…

De : Kurt

Oui, je peux maintenant dire que nous sommes amis, plutôt qu'engagés dans une relation frennemie malsaine.

De : Kurt

Et j'en suis content.

De : Kurt

Attends…

De : Kurt

Tu n'es pas jaloux d'Elliott, n'est-ce-pas ?

De : Blaine

Non, pas du tout.

De : Blaine

… J'aurais des raisons de l'être ?

De : Kurt

Blaine…

De : Kurt

Bien sûr que non.

De : Kurt

Je suis déjà pris, et Elliott le sait parfaitement.

De : Kurt

Fiancé à toi, juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ;)

De : Kurt

Et pas _du tout_ intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

De : Blaine

Je ne risque pas d'oublier la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée :D

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement, Kurt xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

De : Kurt

D'une manière outrageusement infinie et exclusive xoxo

De : Blaine

J'aime le son de ça, mon amour :)

 **[…]**

 **Les tensions entre Rachel et Santana viennent du fait que Santana devient la doublure de Rachel pour _Funny Girl_... et c'est le début de la guerre !**

 **L'appel au début du chapitre est celui passé par Kurt à Blaine en début d'épisode, alors qu'il est inquiet qu'Elliott lui vole la vedette dans le groupe. La photo de Kurt et Elliott est montrée à Blaine par Becky à McKinley** **;)**

 **Un avis sur cette fiction qui commence à approcher de la fin ? :)**


	28. Trio

**On continue doucement à parcourir la saison 5 avec** _ **Trio**_ **! J'ai juste tellement ri devant la tête de Kurt face aux tensions entre Rachel et Santana (notamment durant** _ **Gloria**_ **) … il a l'air au bout de sa vie, c'est juste priceless !** **;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Trio (5X10)**

De : Blaine

On commence à sentir que la fin de l'année approche à McKinley…

De : Kurt

Ah oui ?

De : Blaine

Tous les Seniors ne parlent plus que de leur avenir après le lycée, et tout le monde est plutôt excité.

De : Blaine

… Enfin, presque.

De : Blaine

Tina est tellement triste à l'idée de quitter le lycée…

De : Kurt

Je peux comprendre.

De : Kurt

L'idée de quitter un lieu familier – et les gens qu'on aime – est un peu effrayante...

De : Kurt

Mais elle s'en remettra.

De : Kurt

Et toi, est-ce que tu regrettes de quitter le lycée… ?

De : Blaine

Non.

De : Blaine

Mes amis vont me manquer, mais je sais qu'on restera tous en contact.

De : Blaine

Et surtout, je vais pouvoir te rejoindre à New York…

De : Blaine

Donc absolument pas.

De : Kurt

Tant mieux !

De : Kurt

Parce que j'ai hâte que tu quittes McKinley et que tu viennes me rejoindre :)

De : Blaine

Moi aussi, j'ai hâte :)

De : Kurt

Alors, en attendant… profite bien de tes derniers moments au lycée !

De : Blaine

C'est prévu ! ;)

[…]

De : Blaine

Je n'en reviens pas que Sam et Tina m'aient trahi comme ça !

De : Blaine

Quand je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé… guh !

De : Kurt

J'en suis désolé, chéri.

De : Kurt

Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à ce Lock-in clandestin.

De : Kurt

(Même si, personnellement, je trouve ça bizarre de vouloir sciemment rester enfermé dans un lycée public décrépi toute une nuit...)

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que j'y tenais !

De : Blaine

(Et ce n'est pas si bizarre, c'est plutôt marrant. Du moins, c'est censé l'être…).

De : Blaine

Je l'ai fait pour eux, pour que Tina se sente mieux !

De : Blaine

Pour nous trois !

De : Blaine

Et en retour, ils me laissent seul avec Becky, son twister et ses maudites boissons énergisantes.

De : Blaine

Tout ça pour aller se bécoter dans un coin !

De : Blaine

Et se tripoter les seins... guh !

De : Kurt

Je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de leur part.

De : Kurt

Attends…

De : Kurt

Tu n'es pas en colère à cause de Sam, n'est-ce-pas ?

De : Blaine

… Quoi ?

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que non !

De : Blaine

Je n'éprouve rien pour Sam, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Je n'aime que toi.

De : Blaine

Et d'ailleurs, mon fiancé sexy m'a énormément manqué, surtout quand mes deux amis m'ont lâchement abandonné pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre… ;)

De : Kurt

… Sexy, hein ?

De : Blaine

Super sexy.

De : Blaine

Et incroyable.

De : Kurt

Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Anderson ;)

De : Kurt

Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sam et Tina, les nouvelles paires qui se forment dans le Glee club ne durent jamais bien longtemps !

De : Kurt

(C'est même effrayant de penser au nombre de combinaisons qui se sont formées au sein du Glee club ces dernières années…)

De : Blaine

C'est totalement vrai !

De : Blaine

Merci d'être là, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi :)

De : Kurt

Je sais, je suis indispensable :p

De : Kurt

Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, mon fiancé rebelle ;)

De : Kurt

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

[…]

De : Kurt

Mon Dieu.

De : Kurt

Je vais craquer.

De : Kurt

Je vais _vraiment_ craquer.

De : Blaine

… Que se passe-t-il ?

De : Kurt

Rachel et Santana !

De : Kurt

Elles sont infernales !

De : Kurt

Voilà qu'elles se battent comme des gamines pour accaparer Elliott en tant que Gay Best Friend…

De : Kurt

Elles se sont même lancées dans un duel musical sur _Gloria_ au Spotlight Diner, en essayant de gagner des points auprès de ce pauvre Elliott qui ne savait plus où se mettre…

De : Kurt

Elles vont me rendre complètement dingue !

De : Blaine

Je vois.

De : Blaine

Je crois que tu as grandement besoin de te détendre, mon amour.

De : Blaine

Je me connecte tout de suite sur Skype, et on va faire en sorte que tu élimines toute cette tension, chéri ;)

De : Kurt

Oh que oui, j'en ai besoin.

De : Kurt

Tu me manques tellement, honey.

De : Blaine

Tu me manques aussi.

[…]

De : Blaine

Cette idée de groupe en trio était _géniale_.

De : Blaine

Je suis désolée pour Rachel et Santana (enfin, pas vraiment pour être honnête…), mais Elliott, Dani et toi êtes excellents !

De : Blaine

Tu étais tellement brillant, Kurt !

De : Blaine

Et magnifique ;)

De : Blaine

Même si je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être là – encore une fois – et de ne pas avoir pu te féliciter comme tu le méritais… ;)

De : Kurt

Ce n'est pas grave, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Je sais que tu ne peux pas te déplacer, avec la fin des cours et les Nationales qui approchent.

De : Kurt

Mais je suis content que tu aies quand même pu voir notre prestation !

De : Kurt

Et que tu aies autant aimé… ;)

De : Kurt

Tu me manques tellement.

De : Blaine

Tu me manques aussi.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime, mon idole xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, mon plus grand fan xoxo

 **[…]**

 **Les Pamela Lansbury disparaissent avec l'exclusion de Rachel et de Santana du groupe, au vu de leur comportement. La performance jouée par le nouveau trio de Kurt est** _ **The Happening**_ **, qui est plutôt géniale** **;)**


	29. City of Angels

**On arrive au moment des Nationales sous le soleil de la** _ **City of Angels**_ **. Un chapitre tout simple qui nous rapproche de la fin de cette fiction. C'est également le dernier chapitre où Kurt et Blaine sont séparés. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **City of Angels (5X11)**

De : Kurt

Prêt à partir à Los Angeles ?

De : Blaine

Plus que prêt !

De : Blaine

Nous sommes tous très excités.

De : Kurt

J'imagine.

De : Kurt

J'aurais tellement voulu partir avec vous, les gars…

De : Kurt

Et pas seulement parce que _rêverais_ d'aller à L.A.

De : Kurt

Mais surtout pour être à tes côtés pour les Nationales.

De : Blaine

Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

De : Blaine

Mais tu as des obligations à la NYADA.

De : Blaine

Tu m'accompagneras en pensées ;)

De : Kurt

Bien sûr !

De : Kurt

Et mon père et Carole seront avec toi ;)

De : Kurt

Ça risque d'être difficile pour eux, surtout pour Carole…

De : Kurt

Prenez bien soin les uns des autres…

De : Blaine

Compte sur moi, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

[…]

De : Kurt

Alors, vous avez respecté la tradition des Warblers ?

De : Blaine

Oui, nous avons parcouru la scène cette nuit !

De : Blaine

Sam a emmené le portrait de Finn avec nous…

De : Blaine

Pour qu'il soit présent, d'une certaine manière…

De : Kurt

Chéri…

De : Kurt

Ça va aller ?

De : Blaine

Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

De : Blaine

Par contre, nos principaux rivaux, les Throat Explosion, sont venus pour essayer de nous intimider…

De : Blaine

Et on vient de se rendre compte que le portrait de Finn avait disparu !

De : Blaine

Sam est persuadé que c'est eux, et ça a failli tourner en bagarre…

De : Kurt

… C'est pas vrai !

De : Kurt

Quelle bande d'abrutis insensibles néandertaliens !

De : Kurt

Merde !

De : Kurt

Si je les avais sous la main… !

De : Blaine

Tu n'es pas un violent, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Tu n'es pas le genre à te salir les mains, et tu es bien trop bon pour ça :)

De : Blaine

Mais j'apprécie grandement le sentiment ;)

De : Kurt

Tu as raison.

De : Kurt

Ma peau ne le supporterait pas.

De : Kurt

Vous en êtes où ?

De : Blaine

On est en route pour la compétition, on est encore dans le bus.

De : Kurt

Je suis en pause ; je peux t'appeler ?

De : Blaine

S'il-te-plaît, oui !

De : Blaine

Entendre ta voix me ferait le plus grand bien ! :)

Appel entrant : Kurt

[…]

De : Kurt

Rachel, Santana et moi vous souhaitons bon courage !

De : Kurt

Mettez la misère à ces abrutis prétentieux de Throat Explosion !

De : Kurt

Vous allez être formidables ;)

De : Kurt

Break a leg !

De : Kurt

Je t'aime fort xoxo

De : Blaine

Merci Kurt !

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

De : Blaine

… c'est à nous !

[…]

De : Kurt

Mon dieu Blaine.

De : Kurt

Tu étais incroyable !

De : Kurt

Vous étiez tous incroyables !

De : Blaine

… Ton père ?

De : Kurt

Mon père.

De : Kurt

Il vient juste de m'envoyer la vidéo.

De : Kurt

Vous avez eu les résultats ?

De : Blaine

Pas encore.

De : Blaine

Le jury est en pleine délibération.

De : Kurt

Quoi qu'il arrive, vous avez été géniaux !

De : Kurt

C'était si émouvant…

De : Kurt

Finn aurait été tellement fier de vous…

De : Blaine

Je l'espère…

De : Blaine

C'était pour lui, pour lui rendre hommage.

De : Kurt

Il aurait adoré, je le sais.

De : Kurt

... Tu m'appelle dès que vous avez les résultats, hein ?

De : Blaine

Bien sûr !

De : Kurt

Courage.

[…]

Appel entrant : Blaine

[…]

De : Kurt

Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, les gars.

De : Kurt

Vous êtes arrivés deuxièmes aux _Nationales_ , c'est déjà génial !

De : Blaine

Je sais, ce n'est pas si mal.

De : Blaine

Mais nous voulions gagner.

De : Blaine

Pour Carole et ton père, pour Finn…

De : Blaine

Et pour nous aussi.

De : Kurt

Je sais, chéri.

De : Kurt

Mais tout le monde est fier de vous.

De : Kurt

Cette année à vraiment été difficile pour vous, et vous avez tout de même été exceptionnels !

De : Blaine

On a fait de notre mieux.

De : Blaine

J'espère juste que le Glee club survivra…

De : Kurt

Il faut espérer que Mr Shue arrivera à empêcher Sue de le dissoudre.

De : Kurt

Après tout, c'est ce qu'il a réussi à faire ces quatre dernières années.

De : Blaine

Croisons les doigts.

De : Blaine

Nous arrivons à Lima.

De : Blaine

On va vite être fixés !

De : Kurt

Tiens-moi au courant ?

De : Blaine

Je t'appelle dès que possible.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

[…]

Appel entrant : Blaine

 **[…]**

 **Ce sont bien les Throat Explosion qui volent le portrait de Finn durant l'épisode ; il est par la suite renvoyé à McKinley par leur leader Jean-Baptiste à la fin de l'épisode.**

 **Les trois chansons des Nationales sont un hommage à Finn ; ce sont - selon Carole - ses chansons préférées qui sont interprétées par les ND.**

 **Le premier appel de Blaine (non visible dans l'épisode) annonce à Kurt la défaite des ND. Le second appel, en revanche, est celui que Kurt reçoit à la toute fin de l'épisode, alors qu'il est au Spotlight Diner, ce qui lui permet de dire à Rachel et Santana que le Glee club est voué à disparaître.**


	30. 100

**Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre… La nostalgie est au rendez-vous dans cet épisode (le 100ème de Glee) qui reprend d'excellentes prestations de la série ! J'évoque notamment ici** _ **Raise Your Glass**_ **et** _ **Defying Gravity**_ **que j'adore absolument (surtout la version de Kurt). C'est personnellement un de mes chapitres préférés, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **100 (5X12)**

De : Kurt

Nous décollons de New York !

De : Blaine

Super !

De : Blaine

J'ai tellement hâte de te voir !

De : Kurt

Moi aussi.

De : Kurt

Je ne peux pas attendre.

De : Kurt

C'est triste de se retrouver pour dire adieu au Glee club, mais je suis heureux de revenir à Lima.

De : Kurt

Tu me manques tellement.

De : Blaine

Tu me manques aussi, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Mais à partir de maintenant, nous ne serons plus séparés aussi longtemps.

De : Blaine

À ton prochain retour à New York, je serai avec toi…

De : Kurt

Ce sourire idiot est de retour sur mon visage, et Santana n'arrête pas de me lancer des remarques salaces.

De : Kurt

Cet avion à intérêt de se dépêcher.

De : Kurt

J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver.

De : Blaine

Je te rassure, j'ai le même sourire idiot ;)

De : Blaine

Je ne peux plus attendre pour te retrouver non plus.

De : Blaine

Je t'attendrai à l'aéroport.

De : Kurt

J'arrive bientôt.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

[…]

De : Blaine

J'ai adoré chanter à nouveau _Raise Your Glass_.

De : Blaine

Ça m'a rappelé de très bon souvenirs…

De : Kurt

À moi aussi.

De : Kurt

Notre première compétition en tant que couple…

De : Kurt

Nous étions jeunes et mignons.

De : Blaine

Nous sommes toujours jeunes et mignons ;)

De : Blaine

Je pouvais à peine me retenir de t'embrasser sur scène.

De : Kurt

Ça ne nous a pas empêché de le faire plus tard dans les coulisses.

De : Kurt

Wes et David n'ont pas arrêté de me charrier pendant une semaine, après ça.

De : Blaine

Sans oublier les sourires narquois de Nick et Jeff dès que l'on se trouvait dans la même pièce.

De : Kurt

C'est-à-dire presque tout le temps.

De : Kurt

… Est-ce que cette dernière semaine du Glee club nous rend aussi nostalgiques qu'un vieux couple ?

De : Blaine

… Peut-être bien.

De : Blaine

J'aime avoir tous ces souvenirs avec toi.

De : Blaine

Et l'idée que nous en avons encore tellement d'autres à construire ensemble ;)

De : Kurt

Et dire que mon fiancé a osé me dire un jour qu'il était mauvais en termes de romance…

De : Kurt

Tu es tellement cheesy parfois.

De : Blaine

Mais tu aimes ça ;)

De : Kurt

Je ne pourrais pas m'en passer.

De : Kurt

Alors dépêche-toi de me rejoindre, pour que je puisse te montrer à quel point je suis fou de toi avant la séance du Glee club ;)

De : Blaine

J'arrive tout de suite !

[…]

De : Blaine

Mon fiancé est génial.

De : Kurt

J'aime l'être à tes yeux.

De : Kurt

Mais tu es au courant que nous sommes actuellement dans la même pièce, n'est-ce-pas ?

De : Blaine

Tu es trop loin.

De : Blaine

Et j'apprécie énormément le talent de Rachel et de Mercedes, mais tu es le meilleur, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Tu as littéralement _défié la gravité_ ;)

De : Blaine

C'est toi qui devrait gagner cette stupide compétition entre les filles.

De : Kurt

Je me fiche des autres, mais ta reconnaissance compte énormément à mes yeux.

De : Kurt

... Même si je pense que tu n'es pas très objectif ;)

De : Blaine

Peut-être pas.

De : Blaine

Mais je suis sûr d'avoir raison.

De : Blaine

Je suis tellement fier de toi, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Et j'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser.

De : Blaine

Maintenant.

De : Kurt

Blaine !

De : Blaine

Pas toi ? ;)

De : Kurt

Je te signale qu'il y a actuellement tout le Glee club autour de nous !

De : Kurt

Alors cesse de me regarder avec ton sourire craquant et tes yeux de chiot.

De : Kurt

Tu sais bien que je ne peux jamais te résister.

De : Blaine

Je le sais.

De : Blaine

J'ai le même problème avec toi ;)

De : Kurt

On s'éclipsera dès que Rachel aura terminé.

De : Kurt

En attendant, pose ce téléphone, ou elle va finir par nous incendier.

De : Blaine

Oui, chef ;)

De : Blaine

Je t'aime !

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi, idiot.

[…]

De : Blaine

Cette April Rhodes est vraiment bizarre…

De : Kurt

Elle l'est.

De : Blaine

Est-ce que tout passe par l'alcool, avec elle ?

De : Kurt

Je crois bien que oui.

De : Kurt

En tout cas, elle a tort.

De : Kurt

Nous ne sortirons jamais ces flasques dans le cadre d'un divorce, parce que si tu m'épouses, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je te laisse partir un jour, Blaine Anderson.

De : Kurt

Tu devras me supporter pour le reste de ta vie.

De : Blaine

J'y compte bien.

De : Blaine

Et j'ai hâte d'être enchaîné à toi pour l'éternité, Kurt Hummel ;)

[…]

De : Blaine

Chéri, où es-tu ?

De : Kurt

On sort de l'auditorium.

De : Kurt

Le nouvel emplacement pour le portrait de Finn…

De : Blaine

Je suis devant le lycée.

De : Blaine

Tu veux aller prendre un café au Lima Bean ?

De : Blaine

On pourrait aller se promener dans le parc, discuter, profiter du soleil.

De : Blaine

Critiquer le look des gens que l'on croise.

De : Kurt

Tu me connais si bien.

De : Blaine

Je serai toujours là, Kurt.

De : Kurt

Je sais.

De : Kurt

J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir.

De : Kurt

Je t'aime, Blaine.

De : Kurt

J'arrive tout de suite.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime aussi.

De : Blaine

Je t'attends.

 **[…]**

 **April offre des flasques d'alcool à Klaine en cadeau de fiançailles à utiliser, selon elle, pour la lune de miel… puis pour le divorce ^^.**

 **Dans la compétition entre Mercedes et Rachel autour de** _ **Defying Gravity**_ **, je laisse ma propre idée transparaître dans l'avis de Blaine ; même s'il reste en dehors de la lutte, je trouve que Kurt l'emporterait haut la main !** **En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec Santana, ce vote est absolument ridicule (et puéril). D'ailleurs, qui a vu la tête de Kurt quand Santana met la misère à Rachel devant tout le Glee club ? Il est juste complètement blasé, c'est tellement drôle ^^**

 **À bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !**


	31. New Directions

**Voilà, ce dernier chapitre clôt définitivement cette fiction toute simple et sans prétention. L'adieu au Glee club de McKinley marque la fin de la difficile séparation entre Kurt et Blaine, et permet de clore une année riche en événements et en émotions ! Kurt et Blaine en ont bavé, mais leur amour inconditionnel leur a permis de passer à travers les épreuves, et de se retrouver pour mieux se rapprocher, et s'aimer. La suite les amène à une nouvelle vie ensemble à New York, et les textos deviennent alors secondaires dans leur communication. J'espère en tout cas avoir bien retranscrit par cette forme de communication l'évolution de leurs sentiments et de leur couple.**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages (en particulier Louisana NoGo !), à ceux qui ont mis** _ **Between the lines**_ **en alerte et/ou dans leurs favoris, et plus largement à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire ! Vous êtes adorables :D**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **J'ai actuellement un ou deux OS Klaine en cours de rédaction, avec un format plus classique cette fois, sur des moments que je ne pouvais pas évoquer dans cette fiction. (Oui, Glee m'inspire en ce moment ^^). Je vais peut-être les poster un jour ou l'autre, dans le cas où vous seriez intéressés !**

 **Il est donc temps de clore BTL – non sans une certaine tristesse – avant de se lancer (peut-être) dans une nouvelle aventure…**

 **En attendant… bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **PS : la chanson évoquée ici, et interprétée par Kurt et Mercedes dans l'auditorium, est** _ **I Am Changing**_ **;)** _ **  
**_

 **[...]**

 **New Directions (5X13)**

De : Blaine

Kurt !

De : Blaine

Kuuuuurt !

De : Kurt

Blaine ?

De : Kurt

Que se passe-t-il, honey ?

De : Kurt

Est-ce que c'est un « Kurt-je-suis-heureux-et-excité-j'ai-envie-de-sauter-sur-les-meubles », ou plutôt un « Kurt-je-panique-j'ai-une-terrible-nouvelle-à-t'annoncer »… ?

De : Blaine

… Je ne sais pas…

De : Blaine

C'est encore indéterminé…

De : Kurt

C'est-à-dire ?

De : Kurt

Blaine, crache le morceau !

De : Blaine

… J'ai reçu ma lettre de la NYADA !

De : Kurt

Oh mon Dieu !

De : Kurt

Que dit-elle ?

De : Kurt

Tu l'as ouverte ?

De : Blaine

Pas encore…

De : Blaine

Je voudrais l'ouvrir avec toi…

De : Blaine

Enfin, pour être honnête, je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir si je suis pressé de l'ouvrir, ou si je veux la jeter dans la poubelle sans la regarder…

De : Kurt

J'arrive tout de suite.

De : Kurt

Et tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à cette enveloppe, Blaine Anderson !

De : Blaine

Compris.

De : Blaine

Mais… et si je ne suis pas pris ?

De : Kurt

Je suis sûr que tu l'es.

De : Kurt

Tu es un artiste incroyable, chéri. Il ne peut en être autrement.

De : Blaine

Merci, sweetheart.

De : Blaine

J'espère que tu as raison.

De : Kurt

Bien sûr.

De : Kurt

Après tout, j'ai _toujours_ raison ;)

De : Blaine

Évidemment.

De : Blaine

Je t'attends.

De : Kurt

Je serai là dès que possible.

[…]

De : Blaine

Chéri, où es-tu ?

De : Kurt

Dans l'auditorium avec Mercedes.

De : Kurt

Je ne supporte plus les disputes entre Rachel et Santana.

De : Kurt

Donc nous préparons une petite surprise !

De : Blaine

J'ai hâte de voir ça ;)

De : Blaine

Quand auras-tu terminé ?

De : Blaine

Tu me manques, et j'ai un peu de temps après les cours à accorder à mon magnifique fiancé…

De : Kurt

Ledit fiancé sera bien sûr présent, et a hâte de te retrouver ;)

De : Blaine

Je t'aime xoxo

De : Kurt

Je t'aime aussi xoxo

[…]

De : Kurt

Alors…

De : Kurt

Prêt pour ta remise des diplômes ?

De : Blaine

Plus que prêt !

De : Blaine

Et je suis tellement heureux que tu puisses y assister :D

De : Kurt

Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde !

De : Kurt

Je suis tellement fier de toi, Blaine !

De : Kurt

Bientôt tu feras briller ton talent à la NYADA…

De : Blaine

… et nous vivrons ensemble à New York :)

De : Kurt

J'ai tellement hâte !

De : Blaine

Très bientôt, sweetheart ;)

[…]

De : Blaine

Alors voilà.

De : Blaine

Ça y est, j'ai officiellement quitté McKinley.

De : Kurt

… es-tu triste ?

De : Blaine

Pas vraiment.

De : Blaine

Le Glee club va me manquer bien sûr.

De : Blaine

Mais je sais que ce qui m'attend maintenant en vaut vraiment la peine.

De : Blaine

Et j'ai hâte de commencer cette nouvelle page de ma vie.

De : Blaine

Avec toi à mes côtés :)

De : Kurt

Moi aussi.

De : Kurt

J'ai tellement hâte de retourner à New York avec toi, et de savoir que tu resteras avec moi, et que nous vivrons ensemble !

De : Blaine

J'ai du mal à réaliser que ce moment est enfin arrivé.

De : Blaine

Nous y sommes arrivés.

De : Kurt

Oui, nous y sommes arrivés, Blaine.

De : Blaine

Le chemin a été long, l'année a été difficile…

De : Blaine

Mais nous avons réussi.

De : Kurt

Nous avons réussi.

De : Kurt

Et nous sommes fiancés.

De : Blaine

Et nous sommes fiancés.

De : Blaine

Mon Dieu, nous sommes fiancés, Kurt, et dès maintenant, nous allons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble !

De : Kurt

C'est le plan ;)

De : Kurt

Même si parfois, j'ai encore l'impression que c'est un rêve, et que je vais me réveiller dans une réalité horriblement triste et déprimante et me rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'est réel !

De : Blaine

J'espère bien que non, ce serait vraiment contrariant ;)

De : Kurt

Vraiment _très_ contrariant.

De : Kurt

Donc… Aucun regret ?

De : Blaine

Absolument aucun.

De : Blaine

Bien sûr, je regrette vraiment certaines de mes décisions, et les moments difficiles qui ont suivis…

De : Blaine

Mais _jamais_ je ne pourrais regretter là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui.

De : Blaine

Je suis tellement fier d'être ton fiancé, et de savoir que nous allons vivre ensemble désormais.

De : Kurt

Moi aussi, je suis tellement fier de t'appartenir.

De : Kurt

Vraiment, je ne veux plus jamais revivre les épreuves que nous avons dû traverser cette année.

De : Kurt

C'était trop dur à supporter, et j'ai appris que de toute façon, je ne pouvais que lamentablement échouer à essayer de faire ma vie sans toi…

De : Kurt

(Mais c'est la première fois que je suis ravi d'échouer à quoi que ce soit, soit dit en passant).

De : Blaine

Kurt…

De : Blaine

Tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

De : Blaine

Je l'ai définitivement compris malgré les épreuves, et je ne risque pas de revenir là-dessus, tu as ma parole.

De : Kurt

Je crois le savoir, maintenant ;)

De : Kurt

Et tu es le mien, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Ça n'a pas été simple, mais si les difficultés de cette année m'ont bien appris une chose, c'est que notre amour est extrêmement fort, et qu'ensemble nous pouvons tout affronter, quoi qu'il advienne.

De : Kurt

C'est le plus important. Faisons-en sorte de ne jamais l'oublier ;)

De : Kurt

(Mais j'ai confiance en nous. Après tout, nous sommes fabuleux ensemble) ;)

De : Blaine

Bien sûr que nous sommes fabuleux ensemble.

De : Blaine

Je t'aime tellement, Kurt.

De : Blaine

Pour toujours.

De : Kurt

Moi aussi je t'aime, Blaine.

De : Kurt

Pour toujours.

De : Blaine

Alors… prêt à commencer notre vie ensemble ?

De : Kurt

Oh que oui.

De : Kurt

Plus que jamais prêt à commencer notre vie ensemble.

FIN


End file.
